L'amour impossible
by MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Viperle est la fille du Doncteur Fuji, le créateur de Mewtwo. Après la mort de son père, elle décide d'enquêter : qu'est-il advenu de l'expérience sur laquelle il travaillait ? Cette fic, à vocation pédagogique, contient volontairement des erreurs de narration, qui sont commentées à la fin de chaque chapitre.
1. le laboratoire

**Avant-propos. Pour le chapitre, c'est un peu plus bas...**

* * *

Ce qui suit est un projet double. Tout d'abord, une tentative désespérée de rappeler à ma mémoire ce qu'était le texte original de La Belle e(s)t la Bête. J'ai commencé à rédiger la version originale tout de suite après la sortie du premier film Pokémon au cinéma. J'étais alors en CM2, ou au collège, je ne sais plus trop. J'étais tombée amoureuse du clavier ergonomique du vieux Win95 de mes parents et je voulais absolument écrire quelque chose avec ce joli clavier. C'est au fond grâce à ce clavier que je me suis mise à écrire sérieusement, et à apprendre à taper correctement avec les deux mains. Maintenant je peux taper sans regarder mes doigts, c'est trop la classe ! Mais je m'égare.

La version originale donc, je m'en suis rendue compte vers la fin – et c'est ainsi que je l'ai abandonnée – était un florilège de Mary-Sue-isme. Rédigée à la première personne, égo-centrée sur le personnage principal, sans scénario, bref, une belle erreur de débutant comme nous en faisons tous un jour ou l'autre. Après l'abandon de cette fanfic, j'ai tenté en vrac une fic de piraterie (jamais allée plus loin que le premier chapitre), un roman de science-fiction (scénario beaucoup trop long et refait des dizaines de fois, jamais allée plus loin que la moitié du premier tome sur une série de dix ou vingt), une fanfic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux avec une cohorte de personnages féminins tous plus Mary-Sue les unes que les autres, un roman dans un monde de fantasy inventé par mes soins (avec centaures, chimères, peuple ailé, magie, bref, tous les clichés), un roman mélangeant science-fiction et fantasy et basé sur un jeu de tarot. De tous ces projets, le seul qui n'a jamais quitté ma tête, c'est cette fanfic Pokémon.

Ensuite, c'est un projet de rédaction de « mauvais exemple » pour toutes les personnes qui veulent savoir ce que c'est qu'une fic avec un personnage de type Mary-Sue. J'ai donc forcé le trait de départ et voilà. Ce n'est donc pas qu'une simple réécriture de la fic.

Pour commencer, le portrait Mary-Sue de Viperle :

Le nom de Viperle vient d'un livre que j'avais bien aimé, une histoire avec une bourse contenant 777 perles, chacune conférant un pouvoir. La « méchante » de l'histoire s'appelle Viperle. Cela souligne son double caractère, à la fois précieuse et venimeuse.  
Viperle ressemblait à l'époque à mon fantasme personnel d'apparence physique. Je vais essayer de conserver ça, bien qu'avec le temps, mon amoureux, et un régime, je me sois réconciliée avec moi-même. Elle était décrite de manière poétique, je vais essayer de conserver ça aussi. Pareil pour les vêtements, Viperle portait tous les trucs cools que j'aurais aimé pouvoir porter à l'époque. Hum, dix ans après, ça va être dur de se souvenir... ça impliquait ces chaussures plateforme et ces jupes-portefeuille qui étaient super à la mode quand j'étais au collège, je crois.  
Viperle a toujours de quoi s'acheter tout ce qu'elle veut.  
À la base Viperle devait pouvoir parler avec les Pokémon mais finalement, j'avais retiré ce détail. Je ne sais plus si je l'avais remis ou pas ? On va dire que non.  
Viperle est orpheline, ses parents étaient les scientifiques qui ont créé Mewtwo. Elle veut donc retrouver Mewtwo pour se venger.

Dans la version originale, Viperle était décrite dans les moindres détails dès le premier paragraphe. Bon, va falloir faire cette monstruosité à nouveau. Beurk. C'est un personnage du canon, Dr Fuji, son père, qui lui a appris tout ce qu'elle sait sur les pokémons. Elle sait des choses sur Mewtwo que seuls les personnages-canons devraient savoir, et son histoire change complètement le canon. Elle finit par être amoureuse de Mewtwo (non, sans blague...) et être aimée en retour. (Oui, à l'époque, le pauvre pokémon solitaire détesté de tout le monde, ça avait marqué mon esprit de préado idéaliste. En fait, je crois que tous ceux de ma génération ont, à un moment ou à un autre, voulu lui faire un gros câlin pour le réconforter. Mais je m'égare.) Viperle vit chez Giovanni pendant un temps, puis, plus tard, avec Mewtwo. Viperle est impliquée dans le passé de Mewtwo d'une façon qui contredit l'histoire d'origine. Tout est raconté à la première personne, du point de vue de Viperle. Elle résout les problèmes personnels de Mewtwo. Elle finit par prendre la place de Giovanni à l'Arène, de manière permanente. Elle met un terme à l'existence de la Team Rocket.

L'équipe de Viperle était composée de : un ectoplasma dont le nom m'échappe : un léviator nommé Yannick un florizarre nommé Newton une galopa nommée Amalthea un miaouss dont le nom m'échappe une nuée de nosféraptis un roucoups on va lui rajouter un séviper, et un dimoret, pour son côté fourbe, ainsi que des tas d'autres pokémons (n'oublions pas qu'elle les collectionne) mais aucun qui évolue par amour pour son dresseur. Oh attendez, il me semblait à un moment qu'elle recueillait les pokémons maltraités, faisant écho au M. Fuji de Lavanville... C'est un peu confus dans ma tête, il y a eu plusieurs versions, je ne sais plus exactement à laquelle j'avais arrêté mon processus d'écriture.

Son score de Mary-Sue explose tous les plafonds : 71 voire même plus. Pour rappel, un perso est à jeter à la poubelle à partir de 50 points de Mary-Sue. Oh bon sang. Je vais être obligée de raconter cette histoire, pour les annales. Ça va être épique.

J'ai séparé le scénario original en une dizaine de chapitres qui seront assez courts. Enfin, j'espère. J'espère aussi ne pas commencer à partir en vrille et à bien rester dans l'esprit original. À la base la fic faisait 70 pages en Arial 14, je vais tenter de ne pas dépasser ce format en Times 12.

* * *

Voici le guide-lignes que je vais utiliser pour la réécriture de cette fic au Mary-Sue-isme épique :

Viperle vit au labo sur l'Île Neuve avec ses parents, elle les aide sur le projet Mewtwo. Elle veut absolument être présente quand M2 va se réveiller. Alors qu'elle fait une sortie en mer, son téléphone sonne, c'est l'heure ! Malheureusement, elle arrive trop tard.

Viperle cherche des indices sur la mort de ses parents (Dr Fuji est son père) dans les ruines du laboratoire de l'Île Neuve. Elle trouve des indices concernant Mewtwo et Giovanni.

Camp durant lequel les Champions d'Arène et des dresseurs méritants se rencontrent. Viperle envoie ses nosféraptis et son ectoplasma terroriser Giovanni et d'une voix d'outre-tombe elle le force à l'adopter.

Viperle arrive à l'Arène, est accueillie par la Team Rocket, s'installe. Grand jardin sous serre pour ses pokémons avec Centre Pokémon privé, salle de bain qui fait plus piscine que salle de bain. Une salle est interdite.

Viperle observe Giovanni poutrer tout le monde avec un nouveau pokémon. Elle découvre qu'il se trouve dans la salle interdite, et que c'est bien Mewtwo.

Viperle fait connaissance de Mewtwo. Elle voit à quel point il est mal traité, elle reconnaît que la mort de ses parents est due à un accident et que ce n'est pas la faute de Mewtwo.

Viperle et Mewtwo se lient d'amitié, Giovanni confie à Viperle la garde de Mewtwo.

Mewtwo et Viperle dénoncent Giovanni et la Team Rocket.

Viperle est catapultée Championne de Jadielle grâce à Mewtwo.

Mewtwo fait rencontrer Mew (fin de la fic originale) et les Oiseaux Légendaires et plein d'autres à Viperle.

Épilogue : Happy end, Viperle gagne les championnats de la Ligue à l'aide de pokémons légendaires uniquement.

* * *

Soyez donc prévenus, cette fic ne se prend pas au sérieux. Celle d'époque n'était sans doute pas aussi Mary-Sue, mais il faut bien, à un moment où à un autre, avoir un mauvais exemple à donner, non ?

* * *

**CHAPITRE**

* * *

Bonjour, je me présente : je suis Viperle, la fille du Docteur Fuji et de sa femme, Doctoresse Fuji. J'ai quatorze ans et je suis une dresseuse et une collectionneuse de pokémons. Je suis plutôt grande pour mon âge : je fais quand même un mètre soixante ! J'ai les cheveux bruns auburn, joliment ondulés comme les vagues de la mer, et les yeux d'un vert émeraude. Je suis presque rousse en fait. J'ai aussi des taches de rousseur sur les joues, mais seulement sur les joues. J'ai la peau très blanche, comme les rousses, et veloutée comme une pêche. J'ai aussi un grain de beauté près de la bouche, en haut à gauche, et un autre exactement entre les deux seins. J'ai aussi quelques cicatrices. Je suis une casse-cou !

Je me fais toujours les ongles avec application, bien taillés, et avec une french manucure. Aux mains, et aux pieds. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est une dresseuse qu'on ne va pas être coquette. J'évite le fard à paupières, pour ne pas gâcher la couleur de mes yeux. Par contre je n'oublie jamais le rouge à lèvres, même dans les situations les plus catastrophiques. J'ai déjà un corps de femme, après tout, et je sais mettre mes avantages de femme en valeur.

Je suis plutôt du genre athlétique, car je passe la plupart du temps avec mes pokémons. Je les entraîne beaucoup, la moitié du temps en fait. L'autre moitié du temps, j'étudie avec mon père, le Docteur Fuji. Il sait tout sur les pokémons, et je ne suis pas loin de le rattraper. Enfin, ça serait plus facile si j'avais un pokédex, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Laissez-moi vous présenter mes pokémons !

Il y a d'abord Yannick, le léviator. Je l'ai depuis que c'est une petite magicarpe. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Il est très affectueux, même s'il fait un peu peur. Il a tendance à sauter sur les gens sans prévenir pour les lécher. Il nage très bien et il m'emporte partout. Grâce à lui je peux m'évader un peu de l'île où travaillent mes parents.

Ensuite il y a Newton. C'est un florizarre un peu philosophe et très calme. C'est le pokémon que j'ai reçu pour mes dix ans. Il ne faut pas se fier à son air pantouflard et paresseux ! En réalité, il est très vif au combat, et il peut facilement tenir tête à Amalthea.

Amalthea est ma monture terrestre. Cette galopa file comme le vent. Je l'ai reçue pour mes six ans, en même temps que des leçons d'équitation. Elle ne sait pas faire que combattre : nous avons aussi appris à faire des représentations dans les concours. Volte, demi-volte, ruade en plein saut, elle est belle et gracieuse. Des fois, on a l'impression qu'elle vole.

Mimi le miaouss cleptomane est mon pokémon de compagnie. Au début je voulais un évoli puis finalement, je me suis dit, un évoli, avec toutes ses différentes possibilités d'évolution, c'est vraiment trop un casse-tête. Un miaouss, c'est mignon aussi. Et puis, les miaouss peuvent utiliser l'attaque jackpot ! Et ils ramassent tout le temps plein de trucs !

Casper est un ectoplasma qui hantait depuis un bon siècle la maison de mes grands-parents. Enfin, hanter est un grand mot. Disons que c'était plutôt le pokémon de la famille, ou de la maison. Jamais rien de méchant, toujours à adorer s'amuser avec les enfants. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne pourrai pas venir passer mes prochaines vacances avec lui à cause du travail de mes parents, il a décidé de me suivre. J'en profite pour l'entraîner un peu, ça lui fait de l'exercice.

Viviane est ma seviper. Je l'ai ramassée pendant une balade en forêt quand j'avais huit ans. Au début Papa et Maman étaient pas trop d'accord pour que je la garde, à cause de sa morsure empoisonnée. Puis finalement, ils se sont rendus compte qu'elle va à la perfection avec mon caractère. Et oui, je suis fourbe et arriviste. Je sais manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce que je veux. La plupart du temps en tout cas.

Faucille le dimoret est un cadeau de Papa. Cadeau de Noël d'il y a trois ans. Il a dit qu'il complétait bien mon équipe, qu'il faut toujours avoir avec soi un pokémon de type glace ou de type ténèbres. Il a beaucoup insisté sur le type ténèbres. Son projet, c'est de travailler avec un pokémon de type psy très puissant. Dès qu'il a su qu'il allait devoir nous emmener avec lui, Maman et moi, pour l'aider dans son travail, il m'a offert un farfuret. Faucille est grand à présent, et très rapide aussi. Ses griffes sont très aiguisées. Il est difficile à « tenir » et n'obéit pas facilement.

Rourou le roucarnage est le dernier venu de la bande. C'était un petit roucool balloté par la tempête qui s'est écrasé une nuit sur mes fenêtres. Je l'ai recueilli, je l'ai soigné, et maintenant, il reste avec moi. Il faut encore que je lui apprenne à me porter sur son dos. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait suffisamment fort. Il a peur d'un peu tout, mais c'est pas grave, je l'aime quand même.

Oh, et j'allais oublier Dracula le nosféralto ! Quand nous sommes arrivés sur l'Île Neuve pour construire le laboratoire et commencer à travailler, il y avait toute une colonie de nosféraptis dirigée par un nosféralto. Nous avons dû les chasser de leur territoire pour nous installer, et j'ai insisté pour qu'ils soient relogés dans un bâtiment spécialement construit pour eux. Depuis, nous sommes tous super-copains ! D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, ils vont se nourrir sur le continent toutes les nuits. Ça fait quand même une sacré distance, mais ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça.

Mes parents à présent. Ce sont tous les deux des grands chercheurs en génétique. Mon père surtout, s'est spécialisé dans le clonage. Je n'ai pas compris vraiment qui finance le projet, mais c'est un homme très riche et je reçois plein d'argent de poche pour m'acheter tout ce que je veux ! J'ai des supers vêtements d'Indiana Jones, et aussi ceux de Britney Spears, c'est vraiment cool.

Oh, bien sûr que j'aide mes parents dans leur travail ! Ils s'acharnent à cloner un fossile de Mew. Ce n'est pas facile, il a fallu compléter les séquences d'ADN manquantes avec un peu de tout ce qui passait sous la main. Ce n'était pas facile, de nombreux embryons sont morts avant d'arriver à un stade bien développé. Maintenant, on a un spécimen adulte qui est à quelques jours de se réveiller, et quelques autres encore enfants ou adolescents, au cas où l'adulte ne survit pas. Je l'ai surveillé de très près, ce pokémon. Il est vraiment étrange, il ne ressemble à aucun autre que j'ai vu auparavant. Et depuis quelques temps, il donne des signes de devoir se réveiller bientôt. Je n'en dors plus la nuit, je veux absolument être là quand il va se réveiller !

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire un tour en mer pour me calmer. Je suis partie sur le dos de Yannick et à tout hasard, j'ai emporté toutes mes pokéballs avec tous mes pokémons. Il faut que je me réhabitue. Mewtwo va bientôt se réveiller, et une fois qu'on en aura terminé avec les analyses et les tests, il va être emporté. Je le sais, j'ai entendu Papa en parler. La personne qui a financé le projet veut utiliser Mewtwo comme machine de guerre dans une arène. C'est vraiment nul. Il ne faut pas traiter comme ça les pokémons qui sont puissants. Parce qu'ils ont suffisamment de force pour se rebeller un jour, pour désobéir à leur dresseur ou détruire tout système ayant pour but de les enfermer ou de les forcer à obéir. Il faut toujours traiter les pokémons avec respect et amour, même ceux qu'on n'aime pas, histoire de sauver sa peau par avance. Tous les bons dresseurs savent ça.

- Allez Yannick ! Plus vite !

Ça me grise, le vent de la mer. Ça me change les idées aussi. Ça me permet de me détendre, de penser à autre chose qu'au pokémon qui m'attend, là-bas, dans le laboratoire. Je veux absolument être la première personne qu'il va voir. Peu importe si le commanditaire va l'emporter après. Je veux ce pokémon. Si je suis la première qu'il voit, il m'obéira toujours, quelles que soient les circonstances. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à mon père de recevoir un message d'alarme sur mon téléphone dès que les ondes cérébrales auront passé un certain seuil. Je ne veux pour rien au monde rater le réveil de Mewtwo.

Soudain, la sonnerie tant attendue retentit à mes oreilles. Ça y est, c'est enfin l'heure ! Je rappelle les nosféraptis qui m'accompagnent et serre Mimi contre moi. Je n'oublie pas de me remettre du rouge à lèvres.

- Allez, tout le monde ! On rentre à la maison, en vitesse ! Rourou, demi-tour !

Le roucarnage vire sur l'aile alors que le léviator exécute une courbe serrée mais gracieuse dans les flots. Les nosféraptis, plus agiles de leurs ailes, pivotent sur eux-mêmes presque instantanément.

- Oh zut, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller aussi loin ! Nous sommes à des kilomètres de l'île ! Il va nous falloir une heure avant de rentrer ! Yannick, où avais-je la tête ? On était censé faire des cercles et tourner autour du laboratoire, pas filer tout droit !

Le léviator me rugit quelques mots d'excuse, même si ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Il nage à toute vitesse, même si ce n'est pas assez.

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

On ne commence JAMAIS une fic par présenter les personnages, et surtout pas en détail comme dans cet exemple. Il aurait fallu commencer par planter le décor. Puis, parler vaguement d' « une fille sur son léviator qui fait une promenade en mer ». Rappeler qui elle est, pourquoi elle fait un tour en mer. Et égrener sa description au fur et à mesure de la narration, sur au moins les trois premiers chapitres. Pareil pour les pokémons : se garder sous le coude la description de leur histoire et de leur caractère, pour les réutiliser par la suite, lorsque la situation se présentera (au fil des conversations entre les personnages par exemple).


	2. trop tard

Il me faut un temps qui me semble des heures pour arriver en vue de l'Île Neuve. En ce moment, je déteste la mer, sur laquelle la visibilité est beaucoup trop réduite. Enfin, j'aperçois quelque chose de l'autre côté de l'horizon. Quelque chose de gris-noir, avec des reflets rouges, et qui bouge. Je ne comprends pas tout d'abord, et il faut que j'arrive presque sur la côte pour enfin comprendre : l'île est en feu !

- Plus vite, Yannick, plus vite !

Je talonne le léviator de toutes mes forces, comme si ça allait le faire nager encore plus vite. Il est déjà arrivé à sa vitesse maximale et ne met que peu de temps pour arriver à ce qui était, quelques heures auparavant, l'embarcadère. Il ne reste plus rien, plus que des ruines.

- Oh, non !

Je saute à terre, libère Amalthea pour qu'elle m'emporte au milieu des ruines fumantes et des flammes. Je tousse, j'ai les yeux qui piquent, je ne vois rien, je ne pense qu'à deux choses : mes parents, et « mon » pokémon.

- Yannick, éteins l'incendie !

Le léviator arrose la scène autant qu'il le peut tandis qu'Amalthea et moi bondissons de droite et de gauche dans les ruines. Je hurle, j'appelle mes parents, mais je n'entends que le bruit de l'eau, de la mer et des flammes. Les larmes remplissent mes yeux. Il ne reste plus rien. Juste des ruines. Je tremble à l'idée de ce que je pourrais trouver en-dessous.

J'envoie les nosféraptis, guidés par Dracula, rechercher d'éventuels survivants. Je me félicite d'avoir emporté avec moi la totalité de mes pokémons. Dans mes bras, Mimi, que je n'ai toujours pas lâché, geint et miaule, sensible à ma détresse. Je fouille les décombres, et mes craintes se sont réalisées. Je suis la seule survivante.

Lorsqu'enfin les flamme se sont éteintes, je tombe a genoux en pleurant, sur le site qui était, il y a quelques heures à peine, le laboratoire de recherche. Ou pour être plus précise, le cœur du laboratoire. Puis, épuisée, je m'assois pour réfléchir.

- Je suis toute seule, perdue en mer, très loin du continent. Le laboratoire est saccagé par je ne sais pas quoi, mes parents sont... sont...

Et je me remets à pleurer.

- Je n'ai que quatorze ans ! Je devais continuer de grandir avec mes parents ! Je devais être là pour le réveil du pokémon ! Je devais faire des études, aller à l'université ! Mes parents... mes parents...

Doucement, mes autres pokémons jaillissent de leurs pokéballs pour me réconforter. Je renifle et m'essuie les yeux. Ça ne servira à rien de pleurer.

- Il faut aller sur le continent, et prévenir la police.

Je me lève, déterminée. Doucement, du bout de ses griffes, Faucille retourne le tableau d'une gravure de Mew que Papa gardait tout le temps dans le laboratoire. Viviane tourne autour du support sur lequel je m'étais assise, et siffle pour attirer mon attention. C'est un des supports des tubes à essais qui contenaient les clones, avant que le laboratoire soit saccagé. Plus précisément, le support du tube de « mon » pokémon, le spécimen adulte. Frénétiquement, je fais signe aux autres, pour qu'ils recherchent son corps. Mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'il n'est pas mort, et qu'il est peut-être l'explication de l'état du laboratoire.

En farfouillant encore, je découvre le contenu des autres tubes. Ils y sont tous, il ne manque que l'adulte. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompée. L'adulte est bien vivant. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- On ne peut pas partir d'ici sans rien faire. On ne peut pas attendre la police. Je _veux_ savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Lentement je passe en revue les ruines du laboratoire. Quelque part, il y a la salle de surveillance. Si les flammes ne l'ont pas trop abîmée, je devrais être capable de retrouver les vidéos de la dernière heure et, pourquoi pas, un enregistrement audio.

- Vers la salle de surveillance !

Mes pokémon cherchent à s'orienter d'après le champ magnétique, comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire. Puis ils me dirigent, prudemment, au milieu des ruines trempées et encore fumantes. Rapidement j'extrais les disques durs que je peux, en priant pour avoir les bons. Puis je fais une dernière fois le tour des ruines, un peu hésitante, car je sais ce qui se trouve dessous. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver face à face avec l'un des morts, et le moindre de mes pas me donne la nausée. Finalement je dois monter sur le dos d'Amalthea et envoyer Viviane, Casper et Faucille fouiller à ma place tandis que Newton contemple pensivement la scène. Rourou continue de faire des cercles dans le ciel, et moi, je me remets à pleurer, le nez dans la fourrure de Mimi.

Mes pokémons reviennent bientôt avec le peu de papiers qui a pu être sauvé et des flammes de l'incendie, et des torrents d'eau de Yannick. Ce sont les contrats que Papa et Maman avaient signés afin de recevoir les fonds de recherche. Ils sont signés par un certain Giovanni, Champion d'Arène à Jadielle. Plus loin, sur une autre page, un morceau du cahier des charges, on peut trouver que Giovanni exigeait que le pokémon ne soit pas simplement cloné, mais également génétiquement modifié pour être plus fort, plus intelligent, plus vicieux, plus belliqueux. Cette histoire sent le soufre et je n'aime pas ça.

Quelques heures à pleurer sur le dos de Yannick tout en me dirigeant vers le continent, et j'arrive au Centre Pokémon. Là, personne ne me pose de questions. Je suis une dresseuse comme une autre, et je peux me reposer et manger gratuitement. Je passe la soirée à éplucher les vidéos de surveillance, et je ne trouve rien d'intéressant. Juste un dialogue rapide entre Papa et Mewtwo, avant que ce dernier ne pète un câble et ne détruise tout. J'ai les yeux rougis à force de pleurer. Cette histoire est vraiment trop stupide. Mes parents sont morts, « mon » pokémon les a tués, et la seule piste qu'il me reste, c'est cet homme, ce Champion d'Arène, Giovanni de Jadielle.

Le lendemain, j'ai du mal à me réveiller. Je suis encore sous le choc. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois aller faire une déposition à la police, et révéler que je suis encore en vie, ou me cacher et approcher discrètement la seule personne qui pourrait éventuellement savoir où se cache Mewtwo, celui qui a tué mes parents. J'opte pour la seconde solution. Si Mewtwo est aussi intelligent que le réclamait le cahier des charges, il est largement capable de surveiller les activités humaines tout autour de l'Île Neuve et de remonter ainsi jusqu'à moi. Je dois fuir et me cacher, et en même temps, partir en chasse.

La solution vient à moi tout naturellement dans le journal local. En effet, un concours se tient dans toutes les villes les plus importantes : les trente gagnants du concours remportent le privilège de passer une semaine d'entraînement intensif auprès de l'ensemble des huit Champions de la région. Giovanni étant l'un d'eux, c'est l'occasion rêvée de continuer mon enquête. Ni une ni deux, je file m'inscrire.

Je tombe à pic, car le tournoi va déjà commencer. Je suis la dernière de la liste, mais sans doute, je vaux mieux que la plupart des dresseurs pathétiques que je vois s'aligner. Certains s'apprêtent à se lancer à l'assaut avec un simple chenipan ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent s'imaginer gagner. Je souris doucement. J'ai encore, dans le centre national de stockage de pokémons, de quoi m'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Je vais tous les pulvériser, et participer à ce camp, et approcher Giovanni, retrouver Mewtwo, découvrir pourquoi il a tué mes parents, et me venger.

Je reçois une chambre, et je me prépare, car mon premier combat va avoir lieu. Je suis passée au magasin profiter des soldes pour faire le plein de vêtements. Je ne peux pas apparaître habillée comme un clochard dans des combats qui vont être retransmis à la télévision. Il me faut les vêtements à la dernière mode. Je fais le plein de super chaussures, et des jupes-portefeuille, et des hauts nu-ventre. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les matières. Puis, comme je vais me battre sur terrain de gazon, j'opte pour une jupe verte avec des marguerites dessus, un haut blanc à encolure en V qui met bien en évidence le grain de beauté que j'ai entre les seins.

Ça y est, je fais enfin face à mon premier adversaire. Ce sont des combats à six contre six. Pour gagner, il me faut battre dix adversaires. C'est un vrai jeu d'enfant pour moi, grâce aux enseignements de Papa. Le premier adversaire est un jeune dresseur qui n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience et plein d'insectes en poche. De quoi entraîner un peu Rourou, ai-je pensé tout d'abord. Mais finalement, il n'est même pas d'un niveau suffisamment élevé pour ça.

Le second dresseur est un peu mieux. Il a un roucoups qui ne fait pas le poids face à Rourou, un pikachu qui se fait tailler en pièces par Newton, un racaillou et un salamèche qui ne tiennent pas face à Yannick, un chétiflor qui se fait réduire en cendres par Amalthea, et un magicarpe tellement pathétique que ça me fait presque mal au cœur de le voir se faire écraser par Dracula. Mais le niveau n'est toujours pas très élevé.

Rapidement je me retrouve en finale. Même les bons dresseurs n'arrivent pas à vaincre Casper, entraîné en secret par ma famille depuis des générations. D'accord Rourou est inutile sur le terrain depuis les quarts de finale, mais Faucille et son insensibilité au type psy m'ont sauvé la mise face à un féroce Alakazam. Les figures que j'ai enseignées à Amalthea ont réussi à distraire un adversaire en demi-finale et lui ont permis de l'emporter face à un dracaufeu malgré son handicap certain (le dracaufeu vole). Cette demi-finale est également la dernière apparition de Dracula sur le terrain, qui n'est, après tout, pas très bien entraîné.

Enfin la finale, que je remporte haut la main, même si j'ai quelques difficultés car mon adversaire est très fort. Je grimpe fièrement sur les gradins pour recevoir la médaille d'or et les félicitations des organisateurs. Je reçois également une entrée pour le camp d'entraînement, et on va m'y conduire gratuitement, comme les autres gagnants. Je suis contente, dans quelques jours je vais pouvoir enfin mettre la main sur Giovanni et en savoir plus sur Mewtwo et sur la mort de mes parents. Je vais pouvoir confronter celui qui les a si furieusement occis dans raison apparente. Et je vais... qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec lui ? Le capturer et le dresser et le forcer à rester avec moi et à m'obéir jusqu'à la fin de ça vie, sans doute.

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, Viperle ne réagit pas de manière logique. Elle devait d'abord chercher des survivants, puis aller prévenir la police, au lieu de faire elle-même son enquête. Elle n'a aucune raison, à quatorze ans, de mener l'enquête elle-même.

Ensuite, j'insiste trop sur ses vêtements et l'aspect physique. À moins que ça ne soit d'une importance capitale dans le scénario, le détail des fringues et des sorties shoppings des personnages, c'est comme quand ils vont aux toilettes : on s'en fout. Dans la même catégorie, une gamine de quatorze ans qui insiste à ce point sur ces seins, c'est malsain (sans jeu de mot). Même si l'auteur derrière est plate comme une planche à repasser et aimerait avoir une pareille devanture, les lecteurs s'en battent les steaks.

La narration également est de piètre qualité. On a des ellipses temporelles qui sont marquées exactement de la même façon que les changements de paragraphes. C'est très pénible pour le lecteur.

Le personnage a l'air d'être sans cœur : elle ne va même pas à l'enterrement de ses propres parents, et elle ne reste pas choquée longtemps par tout ce qui s'est passé. Son seul but est de rejoindre Mewtwo, les premiers chapitres sont bâclés et cela donne l'impression que tout ce qui se trouve avant la rencontre n'est qu'une tentative désespérée de mettre un scénario sur un film pour adultes.

Les combats qui s'enchaînent simplement pour le plaisir de dire « Viperle les poutre tous en trente secondes et sans efforts » ne servent à rien. Un combat ça doit être épique, ça doit être une grande bataille spectaculaire, ça doit être tendu. On doit se demander, jusqu'à la fin, « qui va gagner ? » ou au moins « comment le héros va s'en sortir ? ». On aurait dû raconter le combat de la finale au lieu de disserter sur les autres. Et puis, si Viperle est aussi bonne que ça, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas déjà Maître de la Ligue ? Restons logiques.

Autre chose, on ne respecte pas du tout le personnage du Dr Fuji ! Ce dernier est un spécialiste de génétique, pas de combat pokémon ! Et l'histoire de Casper souffre d'une grave entorse !


	3. le camp d'entraînement

Fringante et pimpante dans mon jean Levis tout neuf, avec le chemisier blanc, le blouson sans manches en cuir et le chapeau et les bottes de cow-boy assortis, j'arrive dans le camp d'entraînement. Il est situé dans un endroit secret de Kanto, alors, je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est un camp avec des baraquements pour les dresseurs, de grands terrains d'entraînement un gros tas de matériel de sport, et bien entendu, les Champions d'Arènes de toute la région. Le camp d'entraînement va durer huit jours, et nous passerons tous un jour avec chacun des champions, par petits groupes et en tournant.

Mon premier entraînement est avec Ondine, la dresseuse de l'Arène d'Azuria et spécialiste dans les pokémons de type eau. J'ai Yannick avec moi, je vais donc pouvoir perfectionner ses techniques de combat. Ou plutôt, tenter de lui trouver une attaque physique de type eau. Parce que la grosse vague de surf, c'est bien beau, mais ça tape dans le spécial, et Yannick est plutôt boosté physique. Je suis certaine que Ondine va avoir la solution.

- Bien, et bonjour au camp d'entraînement. Je suis Ondine et c'est moi qui serai votre instructrice aujourd'hui.  
- Bonjour Championne Ondine ! répondent les élèves de la journée.  
- Bien, montrez-moi les pokémons eau que vous désirez entraîner avec moi.

Il y a un gamin plus jeune que moi avec un tartard, et un autre plus âgé avec un wailmer, et une fille encore plus âgée avec un magicarpe. Le premier veut améliorer les capacités de son pokémon, les deux seconds aimeraient faire évoluer les leurs et avoir des conseils sur comment s'occuper des évolutions. Moi, je veux apprendre un attaque physique de type eau à Yannick.

- Je vais commencer par les conseils concernant les évolutions et les soins à apporter aux pokémon eau de grande taille. Ensuite nous passerons à l'entraînement, annonce Ondine.

Il lui faut une heure pour rappeler qu'il faut de la patience pour faire évoluer un pokémon, et une heure de plus pour faire comprendre qu'un wailord, ou un léviator, ça ne se garde pas dans une baignoire comme un aquali. Enfin nous passons aux choses sérieuses : l'entraînement de Yannick.

- L'une des meilleures attaques à enseigner à un léviator, explique Ondine, c'est la cascade.  
- Et en quoi ça consiste, la cascade ? demandé-je.  
- Le pokémon fait jaillir de l'eau de toute part tout en frappant avec sa force physique.  
- Mais c'est génial ! C'est exactement l'attaque qu'il me faut !  
- De plus, une fois qu'un pokémon a appris cette attaque, il peut remonter le cours des cascades. C'est exactement le même principe. Un peu comme un pokémon qui a appris l'attaque surf peut désormais l'utiliser pour nager à la surface des vagues et emporter son dresseur avec lui sans risques.  
- Surf, Yannick connaît déjà. Je lui ai appris à rester sur les vagues pour pouvoir le chevaucher dans les flots, et il a dérivé ça en attaque.  
- Oh, fait Ondine, c'est intéressant, c'est exactement l'inverse que j'étais en train de t'expliquer pour la cascade ! Mais c'est effectivement dans ce sens-là que ces attaques dites « secrètes » ont été développées. D'abord, enseigner à un pokémon une technique utile pour les humains, ensuite, la traduire en un mouvement de combat.

Je suis contente de pouvoir discuter de ce genre de choses avec Ondine. Elle est vraiment très calée en dressage de pokémons eau. Elle me donne une technique pour travailler la précision de l'hydrocanon, et de l'ultralaser, et nous commençons à enseigner l'attaque cascade à Yannick. Ce dernier se débrouille bien, il est content d'apprendre une attaque physique. Le magicarpe de la fille plus vieille que moi le regarde avec des grands yeux pleins de respect et d'admiration. Lui aussi il veut apprendre à sauter des cascades, et à donner de violentes morsures gelées.

Le soir venu nous mangeons tous ensemble dans une grande salle, ce qui me permet de repérer Giovanni. Il est à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il domine vraiment son auditoire. Il a un persian avec lui et un air chafouine. Même si la tête des gens, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, j'ai tendance à me méfier de ce genre de grimaces. Puis je me dis, que des fois je ne vaux pas mieux, et qu'avec mon joli minois, on me pardonne tout. Finalement il faudrait plutôt se méfier des gens qui ont l'air trop honnête, aussi.

Discrètement je fais signe à Dracula et à ses nosféraptis pour qu'ils ne quittent pas le Champion d'Arène des yeux. J'ai un plan pour approcher le Champion. Ce plan m'évitera en même temps de me retrouver de force dans une famille d'accueil débile une fois que la mort de mes parents sera découverte. Aucune famille d'accueil ne pourra être aussi cool que mes parents, qui me laissaient faire tout ce que je voulais. Mon plan, c'est vraiment un super plan, mais je vais pas vous le dire pour ne pas gâcher le suspens.

La soirée se passe et enfin les Champions ainsi que les dresseurs retournent dans leur appartement respectif. Je guette le signal de Dracula m'indiquant que tout va bien et que la voie est libre. Nous retrouvons Giovanni dans son bungalow privé, à moitié mort de fatigue, et prêt à aller se coucher. Je sors Casper, et donne quelques ordres aux nosféraptis par l'intermédiaire de Dracula. Giovanni est toujours en train de se préparer pour aller se coucher. Il ne se doute pas qu'il va passer la soirée la plus horrible de toute sa vie.

Une fois qu'il s'est endormi, Casper utilise sur lui ses pouvoirs de dévorêve afin de pénétrer dans ses songes et de lui causer de terribles cauchemars. Les nosféraptis tournent autour de lui et utilisent les ondes de leur voix pour lui causer des illusions. Lorsque le terrain est bien préparé et que Giovanni ne peut plus faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité, je lui donne les ordres qu'il devra suivre à la lettre. L'opération devra être répétée plusieurs fois, dans les jours à venir. J'ai juste le temps.

Au petit déjeuner, Giovanni n'est pas très frais. C'est un peu normal. Je le vois qui fouille la foule des dresseurs du regard, moi je sais ce qu'il cherche. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important pour moi. Je vais rencontrer Erika et enseigner des techniques supers à Newton.

- Bien le bonjour, jeunes dresseurs. Je suis Erika, la spécialiste des pokémons de type plante.

Je ne suis pas groupée avec les mêmes personnes que hier. C'est bien, ça va me permettre de rencontrer plus de personnes.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à entrer en harmonie avec votre pokémon de type plante.

Erika s'avance gracieusement, accompagnée par un joliflor.

- Nous allons passer notre matinée à entrer en communication subtile avec notre pokémon plante. Puis, cet après-midi, nous utiliserons cette nouvelle capacité de communication afin d'enseigner la plus redoutable de toutes les attaques de type plante : végé-attaque.

Les dresseurs s'entre-regardent et moi, je suis aux anges. C'est autre chose que le canon-graine ou encore le lance-soleil. Et au moins, Newton pourra l'apprendre directement, pas comme le mégafouet qui me faisait tellement envie mais qui ne peut être effectué que grâce à une particularité génétique qu'un père saquedeneu peut transmettre à ses descendants, s'il s'accouple avec une florizarre.

- Maintenant, mettez-vous tous face à votre pokémon plante, et fermez les yeux. Essayer d'entrer en harmonie avec lui.

Je ferme les yeux, mais rien de vraiment magique ne se passe. Je sens juste sur mon torse le souffle lent, rauque et puissant du florizarre. Et son haleine bizarre de pokémon plante. Et c'est tout. Autour, les autres dresseurs prétendent parvenir à se mettre en harmonie avec leur pokémon. C'est rien que des bêtises de mystique, tout ça. La seule harmonie qu'il puisse exister avec un pokémon, c'est d'apprendre son langage non-verbal pour décrypter ses pensées secrètes. Et de lui faire apprendre le langage non-verbal humain, afin de pouvoir lui donner des ordres sans même avoir à les formuler.

- Maintenant que nous sommes en harmonie avec notre pokémon, nous allons renforcer cette harmonie en dansant de concert.

Elle est marrante, Erika. C'est facile avec un Joliflor, de danser la Hula de concert. Mais avec un florizarre, je fais comment ?

- Allons Viperle, on se concentre un peu !  
- Mais je fais ce que je peux !  
- C'est pourtant facile d'atteindre l'harmonie suprême entre l'humain et le pokémon !  
- À quoi ça sert ? Et puis d'abord c'est possible que avec des pokémons psy !

Erika a l'air triste et moi, je suis énervée. Je n'aime pas le baratin mystique de cette dresseuse à deux pokédollars.

- Seuls les dresseurs qui parviennent à l'harmonie complète avec leur pokémon peuvent lui enseigner l'ultime attaque plante, la végé-attaque.

Mais je suis bien décidée à prouver à Erika qu'elle se trompe. Alors, pendant toute la journée, en me basant sur ce que font les autres, je fais de mon mieux pour entraîner Newton. D'abord j'observe bien ce que font les autres, et l'effet de la végé-attaque lorsque le joliflor d'Erika en fait la démonstration. Ça ressemble à une lance-soleil accompagnée d'un tranch'herbe et d'un fouet liane. Alors, toute l'après-midi, j'exhorte Newton à utiliser les trois en même temps. Le lance-soleil ne peut pas bénéficier de son tour de chargement, il est donc moins puissant, et ce n'est pas dans les instincts du florizarre de décharger la puissance sans l'accumuler. Utiliser en même temps le fouet liane et le tranch'herbe est plus aisé.

Le soir venu, je suis la seule dont le pokémon ne maîtrise pas encore la végé-attaque, mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille. Et je continuerai à y travailler sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que j'y parvienne.

J'envoie, la nuit venue, Casper et Dracula et les nosféraptis tourmenter Giovanni.

Les autres jours se déroulent de la même façon : les Champions nous enseignent des attaques qui nous manquent, certains suivant leur spécialité, d'autres en s'adaptant aux besoins des dresseurs. Auguste surtout, me donne de nombreuses astuces stratégiques au sujet de l'utilisation des pouvoirs de feu d'Amalthea, notamment la création d'un mur de feu, attaque qu'il a récemment inventée. Elle a l'air vraiment pratique, et est un dérivé du lance-flammes.

Enfin, alors que les participants se dispersent après la cérémonie de clôture, Giovanni se glisse une dernière fois dans la foule et m'aborde, papiers en main. Je sais ce qu'il veut, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai manipulé dans ce sens. Les papiers sont expédiés rapidement et d'autres sont remplis. Je ne garderai pas le nom de mes parents. Désormais, je suis la fille de Giovanni et son héritière tant recherchée, car là est l'astuce que j'ai trouvée pour infiltrer ses locaux et découvrir d'éventuelles informations au sujet de Mewtwo.

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

On ne s'adresse pas directement au lecteur et encore moins quand la narration est à la première personne. Au passage, on ne fait pas non plus de référence au fait que l'histoire de la fic, c'est une fic, sous peine de tout décrédibiliser.

Une gamine de 14 ans qui trouve toute seule comment enseigner « surf » à un léviator, c'est limite niveau crédibilité. Un personnage « normal » aurait utilisé un programme d'entraînement vidéo ou au moins un manuel et aurait galéré. D'autre part, en plus de ses connaissances scientifiques, elle connaît des rituels occultes ou est capable de les inventer. C'est trop, vraiment trop, pour une gamine de 14 ans.

Toujours la même tare génétique, propre aux mauvaises fics, des changements de scènes et des ellipses temporelles qui sont mal marquées. C'est pénible, hein ? Alors ne faites pas ça chez vous. S'il vous plaît.

Ici on a un point positif : Viperle, devenant antihéroïne, ne parvient pas à communiquer vraiment avec ses pokémons. D'ailleurs, aucun de ses pokémons n'évoluera par amitié pour elle.


	4. l'arène de Jadielle

L'arène de Jadielle est mise sens dessus dessous pour mon arrivée. C'est un imposant bâtiment organisé en plusieurs parties. Au centre et devant, il y a le terrain de combat, qui sert également de salle d'entraînement. L'aile droite est une serre gigantesque dans laquelle les pokémons se reposent lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en train de combattre. Un genre de Centre Pokémon y est attenant. L'aile centrale (de derrière, si vous voulez) regroupe les quartiers d'habitation. L'aile gauche est réservée à Giovanni, il y a des bureaux administratifs et ses appartements personnels et d'autres trucs ennuyeux. Dans les sous-sols il y a encore plein d'autres pièces, laboratoires de recherche, appartements des employés, hangars...

- Bienvenue, Viperle, dans ta nouvelle maison !

Giovanni n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste dans son accueil, mais peu importe. Moi, je veux visiter les lieux dans tous les sens pour repérer le plus vite possible les locaux à espionner plus en détail. Je veux retrouver le plus vite possible ce Mewtwo ainsi que toutes les informations confidentielles que je pourrai dénicher.

- Voici l'arène, annonce Giovanni.

La salle est immense et possède le marquage au sol réglementaire. Le terrain est de terre battue, comme l'exige la spécialisation de type « Sol » de son champion. Des salles attenantes permettent l'entraînement sur cibles mouvantes, sur mannequins, entraînement de course de vitesse et de course d'obstacle, entraînement à l'esquive avec des propulseurs de balles, entraînement à la défense spéciale avec des lance-flammes, des plaques électrifiées et des jets d'eau, et ainsi de suite. L'ensemble a un aspect très industriel avec des mur de métal et des tuyaux partout. Les câbles ne sont pas cachés, il n'y a pas de fenêtres, l'éclairage est glauque et se fait au néon.

- Et la salle d'entraînement, on y a accès comment ? demandé-je.  
- Tu vas recevoir un badge qui te donneras accès à certaines parties de ma demeure, répond Giovanni. Les salles d'entraînement en font partie, ainsi que l'arène, lorsque je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avec des challengers.

J'acquiesce de la tête, pensive. Je vais donc avoir toute liberté de mouvement tant que je ne me mets pas dans les jambes de Giovanni. Voilà qui est intéressant. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il considère qu'il n'a rien à me cacher ? Où pense-t-il que ses vilains petits secrets sauront se garder tout seuls ?  
Je repère, sous le balcon où Giovanni prend place pour mener ses combats, une porte blindée de laquelle il me détourne bien vivement. C'est donc ici que je devrai commencer mon investigation.

- Bien entendu, continue Giovanni, mes appartements et les bureaux administratifs sont hors-limites pour toi.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil furtif.

- Pour le moment, complète-t-il.

Puis il me pilote vers un couloir vitré, qui traverse la grande serre et mène jusqu'au centre de celle-ci. Grâce à ce couloir, on peut observer ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de la serre sans avoir à s'exposer physiquement aux éventuels dangers. Ces précautions m'intriguent. J'en demande la raison à mon père d'adoption, ce à quoi il me répond que ses propres pokémons ont des tendances un peu sauvages et qu'il préfère éviter de se faire tailler en pièces. Je prends mentalement bien note de ces relations très conflictuelles que Giovanni entretient avec ses pokémons. J'en profite pour me faire à moi-même la promesse que même si je n'aime pas un pokémon, je ne vais jamais le martyriser, parce que comme dit l'adage, « petite magicarpe deviendra gros léviator ».

Le couloir débouche dans la serre, où je libère aussitôt tous mes pokémons de leurs pokéballs. Dracula s'empresse de se précipiter vers la fenêtre d'aération la plus proche pour appeler ses nosféraptis. Giovanni fronce les sourcils mais il ne dit rien. Il continue de me faire la visite.

- La grande serre contient toutes sortes de plantes exotiques, pas seulement des pokémons. Différents habitats sont recréés, afin de satisfaire au confort des espèces rares que je collectionne. Les visiteurs sont fréquents, lors des horaires de visite il faut un badge pour traverser le sas du bout du couloir.

Il me fait la démonstration de l'ouverture du sas, puis me présente à l'infirmière Joëlle qui s'occupe du Centre Pokémon de la serre. Cette jeune femme est timide et réservée. Elle garde ses mains serrées sur son tablier et son regard est fuyant. On dirait qu'elle a peur de Giovanni. Son rôle est de s'occuper des pokémons rares de la collection de Giovanni, et aussi de soigner ses pokémons de combat après les matchs. Les traits de son visage indiquent qu'elle en a déjà vu trop et qu'à cause de ça elle est coincée ici. J'essayerai de l'interroger plus tard.

- Maintenant, je vais te montrer où se trouvent les cuisines, la bibliothèque, le grand salon et tes appartements.

J'emboîte le pas à l'homme en costume orange du plus mauvais goût, tout en tirant un peu sur les trous de mon Lewis denim. Son costume a beau venir de chez Dior, il n'en est pas moins horrible. La pire faute de mauvais goût qu'il se puisse exister. Avec ses cheveux gominés, Giovanni est vraiment ringard et frimeur.

Nous pénétrons dans un hall très chic avec un escalier encore plus chic qui mène aux étages. Sur le côté, dissimulé derrière une tapisserie, se trouve le couloir de service du rez-de-chaussée.

- Les cuisines sont par là, laisse sobrement tomber Giovanni.

Puis il s'engage dans l'escalier montant. Curieuse, je soulève un coin du lourd drapé de laine. Le fond est rouge parsemé de fleurs, avec des personnages au milieu, des pokémons dans tous les sens, et une jolie bordure. La doublure est en soie. Je ne m'y connais pas trop mais vu de près, ça a l'air très vieux et authentique. Ça pourrait aussi être un excellent faux. Ou un truc moderne. Peu importe. Ce qui est important c'est le couloir qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la tapisserie.  
Le couloir est long et métallique, éclairé au néon mais plus clair que la salle d'entraînement. J'entends des bruits de pas qui courent dans tous les sens, et soudain, je vois des personnes traverser le couloir. L'uniforme est noir, pantalon et veste et casquette, avec un sigle rouge sur le devant de la casquette et de la veste. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir correctement. Un raclement de gorge me rappelle à l'ordre. Je fais mine d'admirer la tapisserie, pour donner le change.

- Tu aimes ? Elle est authentique, sourit Giovanni. Je peux t'en faire apporter d'autres pour tes appartements si tu le souhaites ?

Je souris largement, pour continuer à donner le change, et j'accepte avec joie. Puis il me prend par le coude pour me piloter vers les escaliers de marbre couverts d'un tapis rouge à bordure dorée. Nous arrivons au couloir du premier étage. C'est un couloir avec le même tapis rouge que l'escalier, et des chandeliers baroques dorés le long des murs, supportant des ampoules au lieu des chandelles. Des tableaux, sans doutes des originaux très chers, ornent les murs. Les portes sont magnifiques, de bois massif sculpté, sans doute du chêne parce que c'est classe.

- Les salles de gauche sont la bibliothèque et le grand salon, m'indique Giovanni. À droite, ce sont tes appartements, et les chambres d'amis. Il y a d'autres chambres d'invités à l'étage, et les deux petits salons. Je te laisse visiter.

C'est avec délice que je pousse la porte du grand salon, tandis que deux hommes en noir me doublent en portant mes bagages. Le grand salon est magnifique, dans un style steampunk avec plein de vieux instruments scientifiques en cuivre. Les canapés sont en vieux cuir, il y a une vraie cheminée, des tas de vieilles cartes suspendues aux murs. Un coin de la pièce rassemble des morceaux de navire, avec des cordages et des morceaux de voiles. De grands atlas s'empilent dans un coffre au trésor d'où s'échappent des bijoux d'or dignes d'un musée. La fenêtre est une ancienne baie vitrée de l'arrière d'un galion, une autre fenêtre est un hublot de sous-marin. Le lustre est de cristal, sans doute authentique comme tout le reste. On se croirait dans un mélange entre Robinson Crusoé et Jules Vernes, une histoire d'aventure et de voyages autour du monde.

La bibliothèque est immense et occupe deux étages, avec une galerie à mi-hauteur. On se croirait dans une salle d'opéra, avec des fresques baroques sur les murs, pleines d'angelots et de nuages et de personnages de l'Antiquité. Les livres sont magnifiques, avec des reliures en cuir. Mais je m'aperçois bien vite que ce ne sont que des façades dissimulant des ouvrages récents et pas toujours très esthétiques. La plupart de ces ouvrages sont des romans de tous les genres, pas toujours très bien classés. Il y a aussi des manuels de dressage et de psychologie pokémone. Beaucoup de documents à propos des plus grands criminels de l'histoire, et des tas de bouquins sur la gestion d'entreprise et la finance. Finalement la bibliothèque n'est pas aussi passionnante que je le pensais mais elle renseigne bien sur les centre d'intérêt du maître de la maison.

Je me dirige alors vers mes appartements, encadrés par deux statues d'arcanins en pierre bleue opaque. Peut-être du lapis-lazuli, comme sur mon bracelet : les deux pierres ont le même genre de veines et le même genre de bleu. Elles sont pareilles au toucher, aussi. L'un des arcanins a la bouche ouverte et l'autre a la bouche fermé. L'un a la patte sur une balle et l'autre, sur un caninos.  
Je pousse le battant de la porte et j'arrive dans le bureau. À gauche il y a un boudoir et à droite, la chambre puis la salle de bain. Les meubles sont dans l'ensemble modernes même si certains, par leur aspect, semblent avoir un bon siècle.  
Le bureau donc est une pièce de travail tout à fait bien pensée, avec des rayonnages recouverts des documents dont on a le plus souvent besoin : encyclopédies, dictionnaires. Une pile de papier pour avoir de quoi noter, des classeurs de rangement vides dont la tranche est décorée de fragments d'œuvres d'art (le tableau est reconstitué quand on met tous les classeurs côte à côte), des stylos en or pour écrire. Je suis déçue par l'absence d'ordinateur, mais je me remets bien vite de ma frustration en constatant que l'ordinateur est simplement dissimulé à l'intérieur même du bureau : l'écran sort quand on appuie sur un bouton et le clavier est dissimulé dans le plan de travail. Parfait, j'ai de quoi travailler.

Le boudoir est un salon de femme comme seul un homme peut imaginer un salon de femme. Rose, plein de choses mignonnes, de robes de princesses sur des mannequins, de canapés aux couleurs pastels, de papillons en soie sur les murs, de bonbonnières en porcelaine, figurines de bergères et de princes de la Renaissance, bref, un décor à en faire des cauchemars. Il faudra faire changer ça dans les plus brefs délais. Je veux et j'exige un salon plus moderne. Pas une de ces horreurs des livres de Balzac.

La chambre est un peu plus convenable, une chambre japonaise traditionnelle comme on n'en fait plus, avec tatami et futon et l'alcôve pour mettre les fleurs et les armoires encastrées dans les murs. Pourtant ce décor me gêne, il ne va pas avec le bureau. Il faudra faire changer la chambre aussi, pour un décor plus moderne et plus européen. Je n'ai pas envie que mes appartements ressemblent à une collection de pièces dépareillées et sans rapport les unes avec les autres. Il faut que les pièces se marient entre elles, ou qu'elles soient séparées par des zones plus neutres. Ce que Giovanni a très mal fait en acollant son salon steampunk et son couloir baroque. Et mes appartements c'est encore pire. Il devrait garder un parquet de bois sombre et des murs blancs pour les couloirs, avec des lanternes de papier, et décorer moins intensément les pièces de sa demeure. Mais bon, pour ce que mon avis compte...

La salle de bain est immense. Elle est située au rez-de-chaussée, un escalier permet d'y descendre. Au vu de la fraîcheur des travaux, on voit bien que ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu à la base.  
Au premier étage il y a un simple toilette et un bac de douche avec lavabo. Mais au rez-de-chaussée, ce sont des thermes à la romaine avec une immense piscine. Pour quelle raison Giovanni a-t-il décidé de me donner un accès privé à ces lieux ? Passer par l'extérieur me permettrait de me faire voir par ses employés et ses visiteurs – et me donnerait l'occasion d'observer la vie dans le manoir.  
Mais oui, c'est ça ! Giovanni se doute certainement de quelque chose et il cherche à m'empêcher d'accéder à ses petits secrets. C'est pour cela que mes pokémons sont enfermés dans la serre, et que j'ai à portée de main tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Je suis certaine qu'en cherchant bien je trouverai une entrée personnelle à la salle d'entraînement, ou du moins, que le chemin le plus court entre mes appartement et le reste ne sera jamais emprunté par les sbires de Giovanni. Oui, mon père adoptif me cache quelque chose. Et pas seulement Mewtwo.

Rapidement je trace un plan des parties que je connais du manoir. Discrètement je compte le nombre de pas pour les dimensions de chaque pièce, je fais le tour de la propriété en regardant le ciel l'air de rien et en comptant mes pas. Une fois le plan tracé, je constate qu'une grande partie du manoir m'est inaccessible. On va y remédier. Mais d'abord, il faut refaire ma décoration.

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

À moins de s'appeler Victor Hugo, et de décrire le Paris du quinzième siècle à ses lecteurs ignorants, on ne passe pas un chapitre entier à décrire des lieux. C'est terriblement ennuyant et ça ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination du lecteur. Les lieux ne seront décrits que si leur configuration a une importance capitale pour l'histoire, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici (on s'intéresse juste à savoir que Viperle n'a pas accès à certaines parties, interdites, de la demeure de Giovanni).

Pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, vu qu'il ne se passe rien ici. Ah, le personnage râle beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. C'est pénible.


	5. la salle interdite

- Viperle, ta présence est requise pour le dîner.

Ça y est, je n'aime déjà plus cette affreuse maison à la décoration intérieure si spéciale parce que dépareillée. L'interphone sur le bureau grésille, Giovanni attend ma réponse. Je soupire et congédie d'un geste l'incompétent architecte d'intérieur qui a massacré la déco de mes appartements et que je tente désespérément d'éduquer. C'est vraiment un incapable, il n'a rien appris à l'école ou quoi ? Il faut tout faire soi-même si on veut avoir un résultat valable. Comme le dit le proverbe qui dit « on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ».

- J'arrive, _Papa_, réponds-je ironiquement.  
- Ne m'appelle pas « Papa » ! proteste Giovanni.  
- Je dois vous appeler comment alors ?  
- Appelle-moi « Père » et on n'en parle plus. Le ton est sévère. Il n'a pas compris le message.  
- D'accord, Père, je réponds. J'arrive tout de suite. Dans quelle salle mange-t-on ?  
- Dans la salle de réunion. Un serviteur va venir te chercher.  
- D'accord.

J'enlève le doigt du bouton de l'interphone. Il arrête de grésiller et maintenant Giovanni ne peut plus m'entendre. Je me demande à voix haute :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il veut me surveiller pour me forcer à manger le dîner avec lui ? Ou il veut déjà me révéler ses petits secrets ? Non c'est impossible, on ne révèle pas ses petits secrets comme ça à quelqu'un qu'on vient juste de rencontrer, même si ce quelqu'un est sa propre fille adoptive. Je dois être prudente et rester sur mes gardes. C'est peut-être un piège pour savoir pourquoi il a eu ces cauchemars qui l'ont forcé à m'adopter. Je ne dois rien révéler et faire comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal.

J'arrête de faire les cent pas dans mon bureau et je commence à réfléchir à la tenue de ce soir. Finalement je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment m'habiller alors je sors un tailleur de chez Channel avec le parfum Numéro 5, mon préféré. Je suis vite changée, avec les bijoux qui vont avec. Mince, c'est à la mode de l'an dernier. J'étais tellement occupée sur l'Île Neuve que je ne suis même pas allée faire les magasins cette année. Il faut rattraper ça, avec l'argent de Giovanni bien sûr. Mais non, je dois trouver Mewtwo d'abord. Oh mais je sais, je n'aurai qu'à acheter sur Internet dans les ventes privées !

Giovanni a toujours son affreux costume orange à gilet vert et cravate rouge. Les couleurs jurent entre elles, c'est moche. L'homme qui m'a amenée à la salle à manger s'incline respectueusement avant de s'en aller. Il a un uniforme noir avec bottes blanches et un R rouge sur la poitrine. Déjà Giovanni me regarde du coin de l'œil et voit que j'ai noté l'uniforme de la Team Rocket.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Giovanni. La Team Rocket a copié sur le costume de mes hommes.

Je devine alors que c'est un test et que suivant ma réponse il va décider quoi faire de moi. Je dois répondre juste, montrer que je ne me laisse pas faire mais montrer aussi que ça ne me dérange pas si c'est la Team Rocket. C'était rusé de sa part de me faire sortir mes Pokémon de leurs Pokéball dans la serre. Je suis complètement désarmée alors que lui a son Persian de compagnie. Je dois absolument récupérer Mimi pour me défendre.

- C'est pas important, qui a copié sur qui. L'important c'est que les hommes fassent leur boulot.  
- Hum, il me répond.

Je change de sujet pour ne rien risquer.

- Je pourrai vous voir combattre un jour, Père ?  
- Bien sûr ! Demain matin nous allons nous entraîner ensemble et ensuite tu me verras affronter les challengers.  
- Et vous êtes très fort ?  
- Personne ne peut me battre !

Je n'y crois pas. Le seul Pokémon qu'on ne peut pas battre, c'est mon Mewtwo qui a été volé quand le laboratoire a été détruit. Mais alors, si Giovanni dit qu'il ne peut pas être battu, et qu'il avait eu des liens avec le projet... est-ce que... ?

Mais non ce n'est pas possible voyons. C'est tout rien que de la frime. Tous les champions d'arène font ça. Major Bob le crie partout, que personne ne l'a jamais battu, pourtant, tous les jeunes se promènent avec son badge au revers de sa veste : la Cave Taupiqueur est juste à côté de sa ville. C'était pas très malin de sa part.

- Et donc ce soir, de quoi discutons-nous ?

Il parle avec une blonde en minijupe et longues bottes. C'est pas possible que ça soit sa femme, sinon elle aurait de plus beaux bijoux. Il la regarde bizarrement pourtant, et ils discutent d'argent, la fille dit qu'elle trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez payée. C'est donc une employée, mais je préfère pas savoir ce qu'elle fait pour Giovanni.

- Et Viperle maintenant suivra un entraînement avec vous, Domino.  
- Quoi ?! je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier. Jamais je ne ferai le même travail qu'elle !  
- Tu as raison, c'est dégradant, approuve la blonde.  
- Domino, arrêtez de râler ! ordonne Giovanni. Vous n'êtes peut-être « que » dirigeante d'une partie de mes opérations, mais je place en vous plus de confiance qu'en aucun de mes hommes. Et quand Viperle aura pris votre place, vous serez vice-dirigeante à mes côtés. Alors arrêtez de râler.

Je me rends compte que j'avais mal compris. Tant mieux. Mais quand même, jamais je ne ferai le travail de Domino ! Je le crie à Giovanni : j'ai plus d'ambition que cette blondasse. Moi je veux être le chef à la place du chef, peu importe le chef de quoi. C'est mieux. Giovanni applaudit : c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre de ma part. Il est très fier et moi je suis un peu surprise mais contente aussi parce qu'il est fier de moi.

Le lendemain l'entraînement est très dur. Les Pokémon Sol de Giovanni sont très forts et Domino a des techniques de combat particulières. C'est bien ça m'entraîne de savoir comment elle se bat, comme ça je saurai quoi faire si un jour je dois l'affronter. Mais je ne dois pas oublier qu'elle garde très certainement une dernière carte dans sa manche pour les cas d'urgence tous les grands combattants font ça. Pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu.

- Allez, Viperle, bats-toi ! crie Domino. Envoie Florizarre par exemple !  
- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la puissance de Newton !  
- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la puissance de Giovanni !

Je grince des dents et j'ordonne à Newton de faire un Fouet-liane. La Nidoqueen de Giovanni s'effondre sous les yeux choqués de Domino. C'est à son tour de grogner et de grincer des dents. Elle envoie Nidoking à la place et Nidoking se fait dépiauter tout pareil.

- Change de Pokémon ! ordonne Domino. Elle envoie un Triopikeur et moi j'envoie Yannick le Léviator.  
- Yannick, attaque Cascade ! Et le Triopikeur s'effondre.  
- C'était un excellent choix, complimente Domino. Le type Vol de Léviator le met à l'abris des attaques Sol.  
- Tous les enfants savent ça, ce n'était pas difficile.

Finalement Domino est peut-être impressionnante avec ses Pokémon très forts mais elle ne fait pas le poids face à moi.  
Giovanni arrive en applaudissant.

- Très bien, très bien, tu es très forte ! Encore quelques semaines d'entraînement avec Domino et je pourrai te confier mon arène et aussi mon organisation !  
- Quelle organisation ? je demande.  
- Tu verras ça en temps et en heure. D'abord, je veux que tu regardes attentivement comment je me débrouille en tant que champion d'arène. Ensuite tu t'entraîneras avec Domino mais sans Pokémon. Un entraînement physique. Tu en auras besoin, on en a tous besoin.  
- Pourquoi ? je demande encore. Je suis intriguée par ses mystères et ses sous-entendus. Comme s'il me cachait quelque chose.  
- Tu verras en temps et en heure.

Toujours en temps et en heure ! Domino et moi allons soigner les Pokémon. L'infirmière Joëlle a un air perdu et paniqué. Elle a commencé à préparer des tas de bandages et de Potion, comme si elle s'attendait à une catastrophe. Impossible, Giovanni n'est pas aussi fort que ça ! À moins qu'il ne me cache quelque chose ? J'ai une idée là-dessus et j'ai peur de ce que ça impliquerait.

Giovanni m'assoit à côté de lui dans son grand balcon, et Domino aussi. Il appuie sur un bouton dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et les grandes portes de l'arène s'ouvrent et des adolescents entrent, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Les plus faibles toujours en premier, dit Giovanni. Il caresse son Persian. Moi j'ai Mimi sur les genoux.  
- Pourquoi les plus faibles en premier ? demandé-je.  
- Parce que, explique Giovanni, comme ça tes Pokémon donnent l'impression de pouvoir se battre très longtemps, ça décourage les adversaires suivants. Si un adversaire très fort te bat, il aura moins de mérite si tu as battu plein d'autres dresseurs avant. Tu comprends ?

Oui, je comprends. C'est comme ça que Giovanni est resté invaincu, parce que les bons dresseurs sont aussi fair-play. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il veut me faire croire. Je ne vais pas me laisser attraper aussi facilement.

Les dresseurs défilent les uns après les autres. Toujours, ils finissent par battre les Pokémon Sol super-nuls de Giovanni, grâce à des Pokémon Plante ou Eau. Et toujours, à la fin du combat, il laisse le challenger utiliser tous ses Pokémon contre un des siens, que je ne peux pas voir. Mais je suis certaine que ce Pokémon est gardé dans la salle interdite, parce qu'il ne sort pas d'une Pokéball mais apparaît sous le balcon. À chaque fois le Pokémon de la salle interdite poutre méchamment tous les autres. D'un coup. Sans les toucher. Hop, comme ça. Presque en claquant des doigts. C'est effrayant, on dirait une machine à tuer. Je suis presque sûre d'avoir deviné qui est ce Pokémon mais je veux en avoir la certitude absolue.

- Giovanni, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes...  
- Ah, ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu vas rater la fin de ce combat, quand mon adversaire va perdre lamentablement !  
- Mais ça presse... je plaide.  
- Bon bon, il grogne, tu peux y aller.  
- Merci Père !

Je me faufile discrètement en bas des escaliers et je fais des tours et détours par les couloirs de service pour ne pas me faire voir. Mimi m'aide à savoir quand je peux y aller ou non. Enfin, j'arrive à l'opposé de l'arène, cachée derrière la porte qui va à la serre. Là, je suis aux premières loges pour voir les Pokémon du challenger se faire lamentablement expédier hors-combat. C'est encore plus effrayant vu de près. L'Arcanin a plusieurs os cassés et il n'arrive pas à se relever. La Nidoqueen s'est foulé le poignet et ses épines sont émoussées. Le Noadkoko a les feuilles déchiquetées et ses têtes sont tombées. L'Alakazam a ses cuillères tordues et ses moustaches en pétard. Le Léviator ne ressemble plus à rien.

En face, dans une bulle de lumière bleue, il y a un Pokémon. Il est bipède et recouvert d'une armure protectrice de laquelle partent toutes sortes de câbles. Pas besoin d'être grand savant pour voir qu'il est piégé à l'intérieur et que les tubes servent à l'alimenter et à évacuer ses déchets. Mais plus encore que cette armure de laquelle il ne peut pas s'échapper, c'est sa silhouette qui me frappe.  
Il est bipède, il a une longue queue, des cuisses puissantes et des bras maigres. Ses oreilles dépassent sur le dessus de sa tête. Il utilise des pouvoirs psychiques et sa puissance semble ne pas avoir de bornes.

C'est Mewtwo. J'ai découvert où Giovanni garde Mewtwo. Je vais bientôt avoir des réponses à mes questions.

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

Aucun personnage sans expérience ne peut donner de leçons à un professionnel de métier. Apporter des suggestions ou un détail culturel extérieur à l'histoire et propre au personnage, oui. Ridiculiser un professionnel, non. Ici notre Mary-Sue non seulement se comporte en reine parmi ses domestiques mais en plus, elle est odieuse avec eux dans sa façon de penser. Elle mérite bien son nom de Viperle, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va rattraper le perso. Au contraire, ça le rend encore plus insupportable.

Encore une fois, le lecteur s'en bat les steaks de savoir si le tailleur vient de chez Channel ou Dior, s'il est noir ou bleu marine ou gris anthracite, et le nom de l'esthéticienne de l'héroïne. Vous garderez ces éléments sous le coude au cas où ça peut être **utile** (si son chemisier Dior devient un chemisier Channel après le dîner c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave du style enlèvement, séquestration, elle s'est débattue, son chemisier était déchiré, on l'a rendue amnésique et on lui a remis un autre chemisier après mais le mauvais). Autrement, c'est juste... de la pure frime qui n'en est pas une. Moi aussi j'peux donner tout c'que j'veux à mes persos ! Tiens voilà, maintenant Berthe a des chaussures en croco, Kami a trouvé un remède miracle à son problème et Chen a dans sa poche une Rolex pour soudoyer les gardes. Et Petronilla a une voiture en or pur, et je m'en fous de mes lecteurs je suis l'auteur toute-puissante ! Nyahahahaha ! (rire de psychopathe)

Si à ce stade de l'histoire vous avez encore des lecteurs, c'est soit qu'ils vous flattent pour que vous alliez lire leurs fics (généralement du même acabit), soit qu'ils n'ont aucune expérience littéraire (ce qui ne vous donnera pas plus de critiques constructives sur comment vous améliorer). Dans le cas , miraculeux, où un lecteur croirait comprendre que votre démarche est caricaturale et apprécierait l'œuvre sous cet angle, ça sera vous qui ne serez pas capable de comprendre ses commentaires et points de vue. Ô lectorat incompris...

Des maladresses de rédaction, également, qui en principe s'effacent avec le temps mais qui ont tendance à coller à la peau des Mary-Sues. Par exemple dans les dialogues, des parties narratives sont mises sous le même format que les répliques, ce qui déboussole le lecteur. Ailleurs, Mimi aurait pu être récupéré lors du dîner au lieu d'être le Pokémon de compagnie de Viperle depuis le début. Les ellipses temporelles ne sont pas marquées, c'est pénible.

* * *

**Le point positif**

* * *

Un point positif dans ce chapitre : le personnage ne dévoile pas tout de suite ce qu'elle a derrière la tête. Ça maintient le suspens, un peu, comme dans la série de science-fiction sur le non-A.


	6. le Pokémon le plus fort du monde

Maintenant que je suis sûre et certaine que Giovanni a bien capturé Mewtwo, et que je sais où ce dernier est retenu prisonnier, je dois à présent trouver un moyen d'approcher le Pokémon en toute sécurité. Pour cela, je dois me renseigner au sujet de l'armure que Giovanni lui fait porter.

- Père, en passant j'ai vu le Pokémon. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'une armure ? À quoi elle sert ?

Giovanni se crispe et transpire un peu. Je lui fais mes yeux de gamine innocente, mais je vois bien qu'il est en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse au sujet de ce qu'il peut dire ou ne pas dire devant moi. J'essaye d'enchaîner pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

- Ça ressemblait à une Peau Métal mais en même temps, ça n'y ressemblait pas. Est-ce un objet qui augmente la défense ? Qui concentre l'attaque spéciale ?  
- Ça augmente l'attaque spéciale, finit par admettre Giovanni. Tout en limitant les possibilités d'attaquer en-dehors des situations de combat.  
- Ce Pokémon est donc tellement dangereux ?  
- Encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. C'est pour protéger le monde de sa colère que je l'ai enfermé dans mon arène et maintenant, tu vois, il est doux comme un agneau.

Je ne suis pas convaincue par la douceur d'agneau mais je félicite Giovanni tout pareil. Il ne faut pas le contrarier, car il commande au Pokémon le plus fort du monde. Je dois lui montrer qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi et me laisser entrer dans la salle secrète.

- Donc, je continue, c'était pour me protéger que vous m'avez interdit de rentrer dans la salle où vous le gardez ? Comme c'est gentil !

Je lui fais des yeux humides, pour le désarmer. Ça marche, il me frotte la tête affectueusement et me dit que j'ai parfaitement compris, même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'en vrai, il voulait garder Mewtwo caché.

- Dites, je lui dis avec des yeux de Pichu, je pourrai venir avec vous lui donner à manger ? Il a l'air vraiment super !  
- Tu voudrais t'en occuper ?  
- Oh, seulement si vous êtes d'accord et que vous m'expliquez bien comment ne pas me faire tuer ! Sinon je n'irai pas, j'ai pas envie de finir comme les Pokémon qu'il a battus aujourd'hui !  
- Bonne fille ! il me répond en souriant.

J'ai eu beau lui dire que je n'irai pas sans son autorisation, une fois la nuit tombée je récupère Dracula et Casper pour aller enquêter moi-même. Je veux savoir comment fonctionne l'armure, si je peux commander Mewtwo à la place de Giovanni, si je peux retourner la créature contre son maître et surtout, si je peux obtenir des informations supplémentaires. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, je veux savoir pourquoi mes parents sont morts, pourquoi Mewtwo est avec Giovanni et surtout, si Giovanni était au courant de ce qui s'est passé sur l'Île Neuve, pourquoi il n'a pas donné l'alerte ou tenté de porter secours à d'éventuels survivants.

Grâce à Dracula, je peux connaître les déplacements des gardes et à l'aide de Casper je peux traverser les murs et les portes sans me faire repérer. C'est toujours pratique d'avoir un Nosféralto et un Ectoplasma avec soi. Heureusement que tout le monde n'en a pas. J'entre donc dans la salle interdite. C'est une grande salle de la taille de l'arène qui est remplie de dispositifs de sécurité pour empêcher le Pokémon de s'échapper. Mewtwo est debout sur une estrade, et son armure est reliée à une grosse machine par des câbles. Les ordinateurs ronronnent dans tous les sens, il règne une chaleur suffocante dans la pièce aux hautes fenêtres. Il y a des loupiotes qui clignotent de partout.

Je sors ma lampe de poche et je m'approche de Mewtwo. Voilà le moment de vérité. Si mon père a bien réussi autant que les premiers scanners cérébraux le laissaient croire, Mewtwo est télépathe et peut communiquer avec les humains. Je vais lui arracher ses aveux et ensuite... ensuite, on verra. Il vaut mieux rester « amie » avec lui pour éviter de me faire tuer. Et puis, sans doute Giovanni ne prend pas toutes ses précautions devant Mewtwo et Mewtwo sait des choses sur Giovanni que Giovanni voudrait garder cachées. J'ai bien vu comment Giovanni considère ses Pokémon : comme s'ils étaient incapables de penser. Juste des machines à se battre. Alors il n'a pas peur de ce que les Pokémon peuvent faire s'ils connaissent ses odieux petits secrets.

Je braque le rayon de la lampe de poche sur Mewtwo. Il frémit et recule d'un demi-pas, puis s'immobilise. Son armure l'empêche de bouger. Il est debout, coincé dans une armure apparemment soudée autour de lui et maintenue par des bras mécaniques. Je le détaille de plus près. Il est très mal en point, c'est une honte de traiter ainsi le plus beau produit de la science de mon père ! Même s'il est moitié fou et doit être maintenu pour ne pas dépiauter tout le monde, il faut le garder en bonne santé sinon il va tomber malade et être moins fort.

Ses pieds sont couverts de poussière et des restes des combats. Ses chevilles sont enflées à force de ne pas pouvoir bouger correctement à cause de l'armure et aussi parce qu'il ne peut pas s'assoir. Ses pattes arrière sont, du moins les parties que je peux voir, pelées par les frottements des pièces de métal. Il sent très fort, sans doute Giovanni ne se donne pas la peine de demander à ce qu'on le lave. Ses déchets sont récupérés dans une poche accrochée à l'armure il n'a pas le droit de bouger même pour aller aux toilettes. Le haut de son corps est courbé en avant par la fatigue et la gravité. Il a besoin de dormir couché mais il doit dormir debout, prisonnier de l'armure. Sa queue, qui gigotait toujours faiblement dans son cylindre de croissance, est inerte. Elle est suspendue en l'air par son milieu et les deux moitiés pendent sans bouger. On dirait un gros serpent mort.

Quelques tubes sont branchés dans son système sanguin pour lui injecter des nutriments, des antibiotiques, et sans doute les calmants et excitants servant à le manipuler au gré des envies de Giovanni. C'est tout simplement inacceptable. C'et le meilleur moyen de rendre un Pokémon dangereux encore plus dangereux. Je suis peut-être pas une tendre avec mes Pokémon mais il faut savoir protéger ses fesses en anticipant le fait qu'un petit Minidraco devient toujours un grand Dracolosse et qu'alors, il cherchera à se venger de ceux qui lui ont fait du mal.  
Poussée par la curiosité, je relève la visière du casque de Mewtwo. Il ne bouge pas mais sa respiration trahit sa nervosité.

Tout son visage témoigne de sa vie misérable. Ses yeux et son nez coulent. Ses gencives et ses lèvres sont rétractées parce qu'il ne boit pas et ne mange pas, et sa langue est toute gonflée. Son regard est voilé mais il est attentif à tout ce que je fais. Je sens sous ma main, toujours posée sur la visière du casque, circuler les énergies qui inhibent ses pouvoirs psychiques lorsque Giovanni n'a pas besoin de l'utiliser en combat. Il n'a pas l'air d'être en état d'attaquer mais il peut sans doute utiliser sa télépathie pour me parler, s'il le souhaite.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, fait une voix dans ma tête. On dirait que la voix vient de tous les côtés en même temps et que plusieurs hommes d'âges différents sont en train de parler en même temps.  
- Donc, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu fais là ?

Il me regarde en plissant les yeux. On voit bien que son esprit est embrouillé par les drogues et qu'il a du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Dire que je me suis tant occupée de lui avec Papa pendant qu'il était encore un bébé, et maintenant, le voilà adulte, et au lieu d'être le Pokémon auquel je m'attendais, camarade de jeux et de combat, ami pour la vie, en bonne santé, bien éduqué, le voilà malade et drogué sous la main d'un homme qui me l'a volé. Ça me reste en-travers de la gorge. Je dois persuader Giovanni de me laisser prendre soin de Mewtwo pour qu'il retrouve la santé et la totalité de ses capacités monstrueuses.

- C'est toi, ma vraie maîtresse qui n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé ? À nouveau sa voix résonne dans ma tête.  
- Pourquoi je t'entends dans ma tête ? je lui demande.  
- Parce que, au contact de tes ondes psychiques, ton cerveau crée l'illusion d'une voix pour expliquer la communication télépathique. Tous les humains m'entendent différemment. Je dois leur parler lentement pour qu'ils aient le temps de traduire le message en mots.

Il fait une pause et me regarde misérablement.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt ? il me demande.  
- Pourquoi tu as tué mes parents ?  
- Je ne comprends pas...

Je soupire. Il est peut-être adulte mais il ne connaît rien de la vie à part les drogues et l'armure dans laquelle il est enfermé. Je lui demande autrement. Je lui demande ce qui s'est passé quand il s'est réveillé. Il me raconte le froid, le vide, l'absence de la présence qui veillait sur lui tout le temps pendant qu'il dormait. La frustration, la peur, et ses pouvoirs, trop de puissance pour qu'il puisse tout contrôler. La colère surtout, et puis, il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, juste un homme descendu du ciel dans une grosse boîte de métal bruyante, qui lui proposait d'apprendre. Comment il a accepté la proposition, comment il faisait des progrès rapides au début et puis, alors que ses pouvoirs se développaient, il avait eu besoin d'aides chimiques pour mieux contrôler. Maintenant, il apprend encore plus de choses au sujet du self-contrôle en soumettant son corps à la volonté de son esprit.

- Une bien jolie façon de te faire croire que c'est bon pour toi, ne pas dormir, ne pas te reposer, ne pas t'occuper de toi.

Il me regarde longtemps et il commence à comprendre. Moi, je n'ai plus le cœur à me venger sur lui. C'est un peu ma faute en fait, parce que j'étais trop nerveuse et que je n'étais pas là au bon moment. C'est un peu ma faute si Giovanni a pu voler mon Pokémon. Le pauvre ne peut même plus se défendre maintenant alors, nous ne pouvons pas nous enfuir. Mais j'ai un plan.

- Tu vas rester ici, Mewtwo, et moi je vais demander à l'infirmière comment je peux te soigner. Je reviendrai tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que tu puisse retirer ton armure. Alors on pourra partir d'ici. Je vais t'aider.  
- Comment puis-je être certain que tu ne vas pas me trahir ? il me demande.  
- Lis dans ma tête, je lui réponds.

Il plisse les yeux et remue un peu le bout des oreilles. Puis il bouge un peu, cherchant une position un peu moins inconfortable dans l'armure.

- Tu es honnête sur ce point-là. Ton but est de me soigner. Nous règlerons le reste plus tard. Je te fais confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'enfuie. Maintenant cache-toi, Giovanni approche.

J'ai juste le temps de me glisser derrière sa silhouette imposante. Une porte s'ouvre en haut dans un mur, sur un balcon similaire à celui depuis lequel Giovanni mène les combats d'arène. D'entre les câbles je peux voir la silhouette vêtue de l'horrible costume orange et le Persian. Et aussi Mimi, sagement assis entre les pieds de Mewtwo. L'horreur ! Je vais être découverte !

- Tu es très agité ce soir, dit Giovanni. Peut-être as-tu besoin d'un peu plus d'aide chimique que d'habitude pour t'aider à contrôler ta colère ?  
- Je n'ai besoin de rien, répond Mewtwo. De rien d'autre qu'un bain.  
- Hahaha ! rigole Giovanni. Et pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin ? Ton esprit est bien plus fort que ton corps. À moins que tu ne supportes plus ta propre odeur ?  
- Je suis malade.  
- Impossible voyons, tu reçois en permanence des médicaments pour que tu n'attrapes pas de maladies.  
- Tu ne comprends pas, Giovanni. Mon corps est en train d'être détruit et s'il n'est pas mieux entretenu, toute la puissance de mon esprit ne pourra plus le maintenir. Regarde ce Miaouss à mes pieds. Il a, en ce moment, plus de puissance que moi. S'il tranche mes câbles et mes tubes, c'en est fait de moi. Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça.  
- Tu n'as pas assez tué, c'est ça ? Tu as goûté au sang humain et tu veux y retoucher, alors tu me fais t'envoyer un soigneur pour pouvoir le tailler en pièces ?  
- Ça serait un bon exercice de contrôle pour moi, ne penses-tu pas ?

De là où je suis je peux entendre Giovanni grincer des dents.

- Bon, très bien, tu as gagné. Je vais te faire donner un bain demain. Je trouverai bien un sbire duquel je peux me défaire, au cas où tu te sens d'humeur à ne pas contrôler ta soif de sang.

Giovanni disparaît et je sors de ma cachette. Je rassure Mewtwo : même si Giovanni consent à s'occuper de lui un peu plus que le strict minimum pour qu'il reste en vie, je viendrai quand même tous les soirs m'occuper moi aussi de le soigner. On ne sait pas combien de temps Giovanni tiendra sa promesse, ni même s'il le fera faire correctement. Puis je lui souhaite bonne nuit et rabaisse sa visière, pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé par les lumières des machines en dormant. Je me faufile par la porte et j'entends, au-dessus de moi sur le balcon, Giovanni qui fait demi-tour pour demander en hurlant qui a relevé la visière du casque pour permettre à Mewtwo de parler.

Seul le silence lui répond.

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

Qu'une adolescente fomente des plans pareils sans antécédents, ce n'est pas crédible. Si vous voulez qu'une de vos personnages puisse, à cet âge-là, avoir de tels raisonnements, il faut lui en donner les moyens. Le personnage sera donc fan d'histoires d'espionnage et passera son temps à faire « comme dans les films », à moins d'avoir reçu une formation spéciale (et il faudra en trouver la raison).

Encore une fois, les ellipses ne sont pas marquées, la narration du dialogue est mélangée avec les répliques. Le récit est un peu confus à cause de ça. Le dernier dialogue indirect est très mal rédigé : la réplique en elle-même est un dialogue direct inséré dans une partie narrative, alors qu'il faudrait au moins lui mettre des guillemets.

* * *

**Les trucs biens**

* * *

Par contre, c'est une bonne interprétation du personnage de Mewtwo. En effet, comment un être déboussolé et qui vient à peine de se réveiller pourrait-il être un psychopathe de naissance ? C'est son contact avec Giovanni qui l'a corrompu dans le premier film, pas ses gènes. Il y a au passage deux bonnes façons d'écrire une fic : respecter le canon scrupuleusement à la lettre, ou corriger / compléter les petites erreurs (erreurs de traduction, légère réorientation vers plus de plausibilité, etc.)


	7. pardon et amitié

Le lendemain, je passe ma journée auprès de l'infirmière Joëlle. Je tâte d'abord le terrain, lui demandant ce qu'elle soigne le plus comme blessures d'habitude, et comment elle les traite. Elle sourit faiblement et me montre ses machines pour régénérer les Pokémon très vite, et les traitements plus classiques qu'elle préfère utiliser dès que possible pour permettre à ses patients de prendre des sortes de vacances. Je la comprends. Si on ne donne pas de pauses de temps en temps aux Pokémon, ils finissent par ne plus obéir. Puis je lui demande si elle a déjà vu des Pokémon mal soignés. À cette question son regard s'assombrit.

- J'ai vu des choses bien horribles, Viperle. Ici, il existe des choses qui sont cachées et qui, si je te les racontais, te fendraient le cœur.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? lui demandé-je en craignant sa réponse.  
- Disons que j'ai vu les effets des privations de nourriture et d'eau sur des Pokémon. J'ai vu des Pokémon blessés non pas au combat mais par la main de l'Homme. J'ai vu...

Elle regarde ailleurs. Je comprends ses sentiments. Son travail c'est de soigner les Pokémon, alors forcément, dès qu'elle voit un Pokémon mal en point, elle doit le soigner. Elle en a vues des choses terribles. J'ai beau ne pas aimer passionnément mes Pokémon, je leur ferais jamais du mal par pur plaisir. Ça ne sert qu'à s'attirer des ennuis.

- Pourquoi ces questions ?

Ça y est, elle demande enfin. Je lui explique vaguement dans quel état est Mewtwo, les privations, le manque d'hygiène, l'impossibilité de bouger ou de lui porter secours. Elle se cache la bouche de ses mains.

- Je vais t'aider, murmure-t-elle entre ses doigts. Je vais te montrer quoi cuisiner pour le refaire manger petit à petit. Je vais t'apprendre comment le masser pour rétablir ses muscles. Je vais te donner les pommades pour sa peau.  
- Merci beaucoup. Je sais que vous ne faites que votre travail mais tout de même, merci.

Elle fait un sourire bizarre comme si je l'avais vexée mais ce n'est pas important. L'important c'est qu'elle va m'apprendre comment m'occuper de Mewtwo. Et dès que le Pokémon ira mieux, nous pourrons nous venger de Giovanni. Si cet horrible personnage n'avait pas volé Mewtwo, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir d'abord, murmure Joëlle. Tu le remarqueras assez tôt donc ça ne sert à rien si je garde le secret.  
- J'écoute.  
- Je... et bien, voilà. L'arène de Jadielle dissimule en fait le quartier général de la Team Rocket.  
- Donc le grand R sur l'uniforme du personnel, ce n'est pas la Team Rocket qui a copié dessus : c'EST la Team Rocket.  
- Exactement.  
- Ça explique des tas de choses...

Je vais devoir être encore plus prudente dorénavant. Je dois montrer à Giovanni que les soins minimums à apporter à un Pokémon ne se limitent pas à le maintenir en vie et à lui donner des ordres. Il y a un minimum de choses à respecter pour que le Pokémon soit au meilleur de sa forme.

J'arrive à expédier rapidement l'entraînement avec Domino et à m'esquiver lorsque Giovanni rencontre les challengers. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rogner sur mon sommeil par les deux bouts. Je profite de l'après-midi pour me reposer en vue de passer la moitié de la nuit à m'occuper de Mewtwo. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il sera après le bain réclamé à la Team Rocket mais ça risque de ne pas être très joli à voir.

- Mewtwo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il me répond par un grognement : la visière de son casque est abaissée. Je la relève précipitamment et lui demande comment il va.

- Je suppose qu'on n'est pas censé prendre son bain à coups de jets d'eau sous pression ? soupire-t-il télépathiquement aussitôt qu'il le peut.  
- Effectivement les seuls Pokémon qu'on nettoie au karsher, c'est les Pokémon de type Acier. Ou la carapace de certains Pokémon Eau, pour les débarrasser des algues.  
- C'était stupide de ma part, de vouloir améliorer les choses. Je suis piégé ici par ma propre naïveté.  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Avec le temps, ça ira mieux.

Patiemment, nuit après nuit, semaine après semaine, je soigne Mewtwo dans le secret. De son côté il parvient à obtenir des « faveurs » de Giovanni en utilisant des arguments détournés.

D'abord, il obtient que l'armure lui soit retirée la nuit, sous prétexte que les démangeaisons qu'elle lui cause le déconcentrent dans ses attaques. Ce ne fut pas facile et il faut que l'infirmière Joëlle vienne appuyer ses dires pour que Giovanni réfléchisse au sujet. Finalement Giovanni s'est laissé persuader et Mewtwo peut quitter son armure pour la nuit, même s'il n'a pas encore de lit et qu'il dort roulé en boule par terre, ses pouvoirs psychiques inhibés par les drogues.

Puis, il a obtenu le droit à un bain quotidien. Ça n'a pas été facile mais finalement, Giovanni accepte à contre-cœur. Sur ce coup-là, Mewtwo a prétendu qu'il se sentirait mieux et aurait plus envie de se battre s'il pouvait se détendre un peu une demi-heure par jour. Giovanni ne le croit pas – il ne croit jamais à ce genre de choses – alors avec mes Pokémon j'ai un plan : pendant une semaine ou deux, lorsque je leur fais leur toilette quotidienne du matin, je leur mets des rubans dans les cheveux et du parfum, pour que ça se voie qu'ils ont pris un bain. Ces jours-là je leur demande de mieux se battre, et de moins bien se battre les jours où je ne montre pas que je leur ai fait la toilette. Giovanni a vite remarqué la différence, et m'a demandé de faire la même chose sur ses Pokémon. Après que j'avais donné un bain (et des massages et des dopants, avec l'aide de l'infirmière Joëlle) à ses Pokémon, ses Pokémon se sont mieux battus. Alors Giovanni a réfléchi et s'est dit que ça coûtait moins cher en temps et en argent de laisser les Pokémon prendre leur bain et jouer dans l'eau une demi-heure par jour plutôt que de les décrasser au karsher une fois par mois. Et Mewtwo a eu le droit d'utiliser ma salle de bains une demi-heure par jour, mais Giovanni ne me dit pas que c'est pour lui qu'il réquisitionne la pièce. C'est Mewtwo qui me l'a dit.

Dans la foulée, on obtient des toilettes privées pour Mewtwo sous prétexte que ça le force à plus de self-contrôle. Alors Giovanni me demande un soir au dîner ce que je pense : pour un Pokémon qui se bat tout le temps, est-ce que ça vaut la peine de lui apprendre à aller aux toilettes ou est-ce que on perd du temps ? Alors je lui ai fait remarquer que de toute façon, le temps de balayer l'arène, de faire rentrer l'autre challenger, il y a largement le temps pour que le Pokémon passe au petit coin. D'ailleurs, Giovanni fait pareil, non ? Économies oblige, Giovanni a fait renforcer des toilettes pour qu'elles soient adaptées au poids de Mewtwo.

À ce moment-là, la bonne humeur du Pokémon s'est mise à avoir d'excellentes répercussions sur ses résultats en combat. Giovanni alors se met à me demander de plus en plus de conseils pour continuer d'améliorer, à coût moindre, les performances du Pokémon. Nous nous attaquons à la nourriture, que j'apportais déjà à Mewtwo depuis quelques temps en secret mais qui va devenir maintenant sa seule nourriture. Finies, les perfusions de glucose et les aiguilles plantées en permanence dans ses veines. Il ne reçoit pas encore de la grande gastronomie mais sa découverte naïve des fruits frais est touchante. Malgré sa lourde armure, il peut désormais se déplacer librement sur le terrain et développer de nouvelles tactiques pour effrayer et surprendre ses adversaires. Giovani est aux anges et comme Mewtwo ne pense même pas à s'échapper, trop heureux d'être bien traité, Giovanni est rassuré et il réduit la dose de calmants censée faire dormir le Pokémon la nuit.

On en est arrivé au point que Giovanni n'injecte presque plus de drogues à Mewtwo. À ce moment de l'histoire, ça fait maintenant presque six mois que je suis à l'arène avec Giovanni et Mewtwo. Et aujourd'hui, je suis en train de persuader Giovanni que pique-niquer dans la nature ou le jardin avec ses Pokémon de temps en temps, resserre les liens qui unissent le Pokémon au dresseur et que comme ça, le Pokémon est plus loyal envers son dresseur. J'ai montré l'exemple avec Newton, qui me laisse m'assoir sur sa tête quand je suis fatiguée. Giovanni est impressionné parce que mes Pokémon ont l'air heureux de suivre mes ordres. Bon, pas heureux comme des imbéciles – mes Pokémon sont des combattants, pas de ces stupides Pokémon pourris-gâtés par des gamins débordants d'un amour hypocrite – mais suffisamment contents d'être avec moi pour m'obéir par confiance et pas par crainte.

Ce jour-là, Giovanni a décidé d'offrir un cadeau à Mewtwo pour s'assurer de sa loyauté en présentant de fausses excuses pour son aveuglement et il me demande des conseils.

- Viperle, toi qui as l'air de bien connaître les besoins des Pokémon, à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je pourrais offrir à Mewtwo qui puisse m'acheter sa loyauté ?

Je fais semblant de réfléchir mais j'ai déjà mon idée depuis longtemps.

- Un lit, je lui réponds. Il dort en lévitation, ce n'est pas bon pour le repos de son cerveau.  
- Je ne vais quand même pas lui offrir un lit pour humains ! Et puis quoi encore, après ça ? Mes appartements ? C'est un Pokémon !  
- Alors, Père, offrez-lui un lit pour Pokémon.

Giovanni reste un peu stupéfait mais il éclate de rire et après on est allé au magasin choisir un panier pour Mewtwo. Encore une fois Giovanni me fait confiance pour choisir. Je prends un panier pour Arcanin, une série de couvertures moelleuses suffisamment grandes pour Mewtwo, des coussins aussi, le tout dans des tons verts et bruns avec des imprimés de forêts. Même si le vendeur tentait de nous faire choisir d'autres dessins, plus chers et plus pour les enfants, je tiens bon. Mewtwo est un Pokémon sérieux, pas un Miaouss. Puis pour faire sûr qu'il va adorer le cadeau, je teste tous les lits pour Arcanin jusqu'à trouver un qui soit tellement confortable que je dormirais volontiers dedans. Je dis à Giovanni que comme ça Mewtwo sera très content et lui obéira encore plus mais en vrai, c'est pour pouvoir plus tard lui dire sans mentir (il sait quand les gens lui mentent) que j'ai choisi son lit exprès pour lui. Ainsi il aura encore plus confiance en moi, et il m'aidera à m'enfuir et à me venger de Giovanni.

Le pique-nique avec les Pokémon se déroule très bien même si Giovanni est un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas l'habitude de manger par terre dans l'herbe et aucun de ses Pokémon ne le laisse s'assoir sur lui. Alors par solidarité, et aussi pour me faire bien voir de Mewtwo, je m'assois par terre aussi.

- Tiens Mewtwo, c'est pour toi, dit Giovanni en tendant le paquet.

Je regarde avec amusement le Pokémon prendre connaissance de son cadeau. C'est vrai qu'il n'a encore jamais vu de couvertures ou d'autres choses du même genre. Il faut lui expliquer à quoi ça sert. J'en profite pour dire que c'est moi qui ai choisi. Le regard de Mewtwo s'allume.

- Ah, continue Giovanni, et Viperle sera désormais ta soigneuse. C'est elle qui m'a donné tous ces conseils à ton sujet et je dois bien admettre qu'ils marchent à merveille. Elle sait doser avec justesse l'attention qu'il faut porter à un Pokémon pour le rendre plus fort sans l'étouffer ou le gâter. Elle saura s'occuper de toi quand il le faudra et te chauffer les oreilles si jamais tu fais des bêtises.

Je suis contente d'être enfin reconnue à ma juste valeur. Je vais pouvoir discuter plus longuement et plus sérieusement avec Mewtwo au sujet d'un plan pour nous venger de Giovanni d'une manière vicieuse et définitive.

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

On ne mélange pas deux temps narratifs. Ici nous voyons sur quelques paragraphes un mélange de passé et de présent. C'est pénible à lire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors par pitié, choisissez l'un ou l'autre pour votre fic, mais pas les deux. Rappelez-vous que la langue française utilise le présent de narration et que le passé de narration est réservé soit aux contes de fées, soit à l'anglais (et aux œuvres traduites de l'anglais comme Harry Potter).

Les repères de temps pour l'enchaînement des évènements sont très mal choisis. Ils appartiennent pour la plupart au discours oral comme « maintenant » ou « demain ». Dans un récit il faut préférer « à présent », « à ce moment », « à cet instant précis », « soudainement » et autres du même acabit. La pire des horreurs reste « à ce moment de l'histoire » qui ne doit être utilisé que lorsqu'on analyse un récit ou qu'on construit le scénario, pas lorsqu'on raconte !

De même, éviter au maximum les « et après » et le « on » qui remplace le « nous ». Chaque phrase doit contenir une idée différente. Si la phrase contient deux idées, il faut la couper en deux phrases. D'autre part, le « on » est un pronom impersonnel. Il ne doit être utilisé que lorsqu'il ne désigne personne en particulier (« on m'a dit que ») ou qu'il indique une généralité (« comme on fait son lit on se couche »).

Le personnage de Viperle est bouffi de fierté et d'orgueil. Elle ne se remet jamais en cause et considère que tout ce qui lui arrive de positif lui est dû au lieu de reconnaître la générosité humaine ou d'apprécier les compliments pour ce qu'ils sont. Certes, un personnage modeste au point de donner tout le crédit à quelqu'un d'autre, est absolument navrant et très Mary-Sue mais un personnage qui considère que c'est normal que la manne divine lui tombe du ciel droit dans la bouche, est lui aussi très énervant (mais pas pour les mêmes raisons).

* * *

**Les bons points**

* * *

Dans une histoire, on ne parle d'aller aux toilettes que pour deux raisons : si ça ajoute un élément comique supplémentaire dans une histoire au moins partiellement humoristique (comme le gros qui se fait manger par le T-Rex alors qu'il est aux toilettes dans Jurassic Park) ou si ça a une importance capitale pour l'histoire (éducation d'un enfant ou d'un animal à la propreté, découverte d'un système spécial propre à une culture donnée, ou, comme souligné dans L'histoire sans fin, pour se demander pourquoi on n'en parle jamais dans les livres).


	8. salade de Rockets

Je retrouve Mewtwo dans la salle interdite (qui ne m'est plus interdite d'ailleurs) pour le petit déjeuner. Nous allons pouvoir discuter enfin de choses sérieuses.

- Ah Viperle te voilà.  
- Bonjour Mewtwo, bien dormi ?  
- Je dois avouer que c'est bien plus reposant que de léviter toute la nuit, bien que l'idéal serait un lit surélevé.  
- Tu sais comment est Giovanni : un Pokémon reste un Pokémon, peu importe son intelligence.  
- Et pour toi ?

Sa question me prend vraiment au dépourvu alors je change de sujet.

- Il faudrait commencer à réfléchir au sujet de notre évasion.  
- S'évader ? Il me traite correctement à présent.  
- Correction : c'est moi qui me suis occupée de toi pendant tout ce temps. Pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là quand tu t'es réveillé.

Mewtwo baisse les yeux et sourit doucement.

- Bon, t'es motivé pour faire payer cet horrible personnage ? demandé-je.  
- Oui, bien entendu. Il est vrai que si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais encore enfermé dans une armure soudée sans pouvoir bouger et sans rien connaître du monde à l'extérieur.  
- Alors, trouvons des idées.

Je sors un carnet de ma poche.

- Ne pourrais-je pas simplement démanteler toute son arène ? propose Mewtwo.  
- Si tu fais ça, expliqué-je patiemment, la police va nous rechercher tous les deux, nous allons avoir des problèmes, et l'assurance remboursera Giovanni qui pourra reconstruire son arène sans efforts. Ce n'est pas le bon moyen. Il faut agir plus subtilement. Que savons-nous des petites combines de Giovanni ?  
- Je pourrais fouiller les ordinateurs de tout le bâtiment. Avec mes pouvoirs psychiques, c'est très facile de récupérer les mots de passe dans la tête des gens et avec mon intelligence, j'apprendrai vite à pénétrer le système frauduleusement sans effort et sans laisser de traces.  
- C'est parfait !

Je suis contente de voir le Pokémon aussi enthousiaste mais cela ne suffit pas. Il nous faut des idées et quand on aura des idées, il nous faudra un plan. J'ai soudain une idée.

- Dis-voir, Mewtwo, il y a un dossier te concernant dans les archives de Giovanni ?  
- Sans doute, répond-il. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Parce que, si ce dossier inclut un suivi de santé, nous pourrions prouver que tu as été maltraité jusqu'à mon arrivée.  
- Et, en quoi cela pourrait-il nous aider ?  
- Tu ne sais rien de la société humaine, n'est-ce pas, Mewtwo ?

Je lui explique que les dresseurs n'ont pas le droit de faire souffrir leurs Pokémon parce que c'est contraire à la loi. Mewtwo semble intéressé par le concept alors je lui explique un peu tout ce qui est mal d'après la société humaine. Le Pokémon réfléchit profondément puis il annonce qu'il va chercher de son côté ce que Giovanni pourrait faire qui est contraire à la loi.

Le soir même je retrouve Mewtwo dans la serre et nous faisons le point. Il est possible de se procurer les documents attestant des mauvais traitements dont le Pokémon a été victime. Comme je sais par l'infirmière Joëlle que Giovanni est le Boss de la Team Rocket, il y a fort à penser que les locaux administratifs dans lesquels je n'ai pas le droit de pénétrer cachent en fait l'organisation criminelle. Des sous-sols, surtout, proviennent les échos des esprits de Pokémon enfermés dans des cages trop petites pour eux. Il y a suffisamment d'éléments pour faire plonger Giovanni et tous les siens, mais la police aura besoin de preuves, et ces preuves, si nous le fournissons, risquent d'être prises pour des faux.

- Mon dossier médical ne peut pas être truqué, informe Mewtwo. Pas plus que les mouvements bancaires qui ont servi à approvisionner le centre de recherche de feu tes parents en crédits de recherche et développement.  
- Hum... je réponds en réfléchissant. Ça serait quand même plus pratique si ton témoignage pouvait être considéré comme juridiquement valable.  
- Et si nous utilisions la prochaine attaque de la Team Rocket ?

Je le regarde un instant sans comprendre.

- De quoi tu parles ? demandé-je.  
- Giovani m'a demandé de l'assister dans l'attaque d'un Centre Pokémon afin d'y voler des Pokémon. D'après ce que j'ai compris, toutes les armées seront sur place, les généraux et Giovanni y compris. Si nous confions l'information à la police, et qu'ils déplacent un groupement suffisamment puissant pour arrêter la Team Rocket, avec mon aide et la tienne, il serait possible de mettre toute l'organisation sous les verrous.  
- Oh, je comprends ! Et suite aux enquêtes, d'autres secrets inavouables de Giovanni seront révélés au public par la police et les journalistes. Giovanni sera publiquement disgracié et nous, nous seront tranquilles pour le reste de notre vie.  
- Exactement.

J'ai vraiment hâte de mettre notre plan en œuvre ! Le commissariat central de Jadielle aussi, d'ailleurs. Avec l'aide de Mewtwo j'ai pu récupérer les plans d'attaque et la police de tout le pays est en effervescence. Même les Champions d'Arène, les membres des Conseils et les Maîtres Pokémon vont participer. Ça va être la bataille du siècle, les forces de la loi contre la Team Rocket. J'ai moi aussi mon rôle à jouer : je dois bien mémoriser le plan d'attaque pour le relayer secrètement à Mewtwo afin qu'il handicape lui aussi les Rockets. Il dit qu'il s'est exercé pour empêcher les Pokéball de fonctionner. J'espère qu'il va réussir sans se faire blesser. Nous ne savons pas de quelles ruses Giovanni et ses hommes de main sont capables. À part relayer les informations à Mewtwo, mon rôle sera aussi de faire face à la redoutable Domino, qui sait aussi se battre sans Pokémon.

Le grand jour arrive enfin. Je rassemble tous mes Pokémon, surtout l'essaim de Nosférapti que commande Dracula. J'ai un genre de plan stratégique en tête mais ça ne va pas être facile. J'embarque aux côtés de Giovanni et de Domino et de Mewtwo dans l'hélicoptère de combat. Le Boss parle dans son micro.

- Attention, à toutes les unités. Nous commençons le déploiement. Je répète : nous commençons le déploiement.

Le Persian se frotte dans les jambes de son maître. Je regarde Mewtwo en coin. Enfin, Giovanni donne au Pokémon l'ordre d'attaquer. Mewtwo se précipite à l'extérieur et il active son bouclier. La lumière qui en émane sert de signal à la police, indiquant que la Team Rocket est en place. Puis, le Pokémon plonge vers les troupes au sol, suivant la route qu'il est censé suivre d'après le plan de Giovanni. Mais au lieu de bifurquer et de les mener à l'attaque du Centre Pokémon du Plateau Indigo, où sont gardés les Pokémon les plus forts et les plus rares, il fait volte-face et bloque le plus de Pokéball qu'il peut.

Je ne l'ai pas attendu pour passer à l'action. Mimi s'occupe du Persian de Giovanni en deux coups de cuiller à pot, grâce à son entraînement intensif et aux friandises dont le Persian obèse est gavé. Giovanni n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà ficelé par Newton le Florizarre. Casper le fouille pour être sûr qu'il n'a aucune arme sur lui. Moi, je m'occupe de Domino. Elle a beau ne pas avoir de Pokémon avec elle, c'est une féroce combattante qui envoie des tulipes de couleur noire sur ses adversaires. Je lui oppose Amalthea mais ce n'est pas facile : Domino bondit dans tous les sens malgré les flammes et je dois envoyer Yannick pour geler le sol afin de la faire déraper et tomber. Je suis un peu blessée au bras par une des tulipes mais ce n'est pas grave. En revanche elle a déchiré ma nouvelle veste toute neuve que je venais tout juste de m'acheter et ça, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! C'était une authentique Karl Lagerfeld !

- Tu me payeras ça très cher ! hurlé-je à l'adresse de la blondasse que je n'ai jamais pu piffer.  
- C'est toi qui me payeras ta trahison ! me répond-elle sur le même ton.  
- On en reparlera quand tu seras en prison !

Elle m'envoie une autre volée de tulipes que j'évite en m'abritant derrière Yannick. Celui-ci se prend pas mal de mauvais coups. Newton s'apprête à lui venir en aide mais d'un ordre sec, je le renvoie à la garde de Giovanni, avec Casper. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le Boss de l'organisation criminelle la plus puissante du pays. Deux Pokémon ne sont pas de trop pour le surveiller de près.

- Tiens, prends ça !

Domino envoie une décharge électrique à Yannick à l'aide d'un bâton électrifié en forme de tulipe noire. Le Léviator s'effondre et je le rappelle aussitôt. J'envoie Mimi tenter de désarmer la blondasse mais il se prend lui aussi un coup du bâton électrifié. C'est à ce moment que les troupes de la Team Rocket commençaient d'entrer dans la salle de Giovanni pour défendre leur chef et Domino et aussi prévenir de ce qui se passe dehors. Docilement les Nosférapti suivent Dracula qui suit mon geste et se précipitent sur les sbires Rockets pour les empêcher de combattre. Les Pokémon tournent autour de la tête des criminels tout en lançant des ultrasons et d'autres cris aigus, les déstabilisant et les rendant incapables de combattre.

- Amalthea ! Botte-lui les fesses !

La Galopa hennit férocement et fait volte-face, présentant sa magnifique queue enflammée à Domino. Tout d'abord la blonde ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive mais ensuite Amalthea rue de toutes ses forces ce qui précipite Domino contre le mur de l'hélicoptère. Elle est complètement assommée. Newton la ligote sans difficulté.

- Oh non, m'exclamé-je en regardant dehors, Mewtwo est en train de se battre dans les airs et il n'y a personne de la police pour l'aider ! Je dois aller le sauver ! Mais que faire de l'hélicoptère ?

Rapidement je griffonne sur un bout de papier un message pour les policiers au sol, qu'ils attaquent l'hélicoptère dès qu'il sera au sol, même si le pilote profère des menaces. Puis j'ordonne au pilote, en utilisant l'interphone, d'aller se poser, disant que Domino va régler la situation au sol avec Giovanni et moi et qu'on va botter les fesses des méchants policiers. Lorsqu'il me demande ce que c'étaient les bruits de combat tout à l'heure, je leur dis que la police avait quelqu'un d'infiltré à bord et que maintenant tout va bien. Ce qui n'est pas faux, puisque je suis infiltrée à bord en mission pour la police et que maintenant les méchants Domino et Giovanni sont battus.

Je saute sur le dos de Rourou et je me précipite dans les airs au secours de Mewtwo, qui est entouré par des Pokémon Spectre et Insecte. Faucille le Dimoret est avec moi, ainsi que Viviane. En tournant la tête j'ouvre de grands yeux : Amalthea galope tranquillement dans les airs à mes côtés, une paire d'ailes en plume sur le dos.

- J'arrive, Mewtwo !

À nous deux nous venons à bout de ses assaillants, pas très forts mais très nombreux. Puis nous regardons autour : il ne reste pas un membre de la Team Rocket qui n'ait pas les mains solidement liées entre elles dans son dos.

- Super ! Nous avons gagné !

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, les ellipses temporelles et les changements de scène ne sont pas marqués. Un vocabulaire un poil trop familier pour certaines expressions il faut garder le même style tout du long de la fic et ne pas hésiter à utiliser un dictionnaire de synonymes en cas de besoin. Soit on adopte un style familier dès le début, soit on adopte un style soutenu tout du long, mais on ne mélange pas les deux (exception faite des dialogues, où la différence de style peut marquer les différents personnages).

D'autre part on a de nouveau un problème de marqueurs de temps. « c'est à ce moment » devrait être remplacé par « à ce moment précis ». De même, la concordance des temps n'est pas toujours respectée : le récit est écrit principalement au présent, il ne faut pas céder à la tentation d'insérer un verbe au passé au beau milieu, quel qu'il soit.


	9. la nouvelle Championne

Je regarde la Team Rocket défiler, un par un, alors que la police les pousse dans les camions qui vont les mener en prison. Giovanni est furax et il hurle en me voyant mais je fais la sourde oreille. Les policiers se parlent par talkie-walkie, ils prévoient de lancer l'assaut sur l'arène de Jadielle afin d'empêcher les Rockets restés au logis de détruire les preuves nécessaires au bon déroulement du procès. Je vois l'infirmière Joëlle descendre d'un camion de la police, tenant dans les bras le gros disque dur avec tous les dossiers médicaux de tous les Pokémon de l'arène – y compris, annonce-t-elle, le dossier de Mewtwo, prouvant les mauvais traitements.

Le Maître Pokémon du Plateau Indigo s'avance, sa cape flottant dans le vent. C'est Peter, le Maître des Dragons. Tout le monde reconnaît ses cheveux en pointe et sa démarche d'empereur de l'univers. Il échange quelques paroles avec des policiers et s'approche de Mewtwo et de moi alors que nous soignons nos blessures et celles de mes Pokémon.

- Alors, voici donc la fameuse Viperle et le non moins fameux Mewtwo, les héros de cette bataille épique !  
- Oui, c'est nous.  
- Je dois vous féliciter tous les deux. Grâce à vous, et à votre courage, la Team Rocket va enfin être mise sous les verrous. (il se tourne vers Mewtwo) Surtout toi. Tu as fait preuve d'une grande abnégation et de beaucoup de sang-froid en attendant patiemment que la justice puisse mettre la main sur ces bandits.

Je donne un léger coup de coude à Mewtwo et un clin d'œil avec, l'air de dire « Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! ». Il répond par le sourire satisfait du travail bien fait.

Le lendemain a eu lieu une conférence de presse pendant laquelle Peter Maître des Dragons a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et comment Mewtwo et moi avons sauvé le pays de la Team Rocket. Nous recevons chacun une médaille et nous avons notre portrait dans la galerie des portraits de Maîtres Pokémon. C'est vraiment un très beau jour.

- Maintenant, que va-t-il arriver à l'arène de Jadielle ? demande un journaliste.  
- Nous allons devoir trouver un nouveau Champion, répond Peter. L'arène de Jadielle étant traditionnellement la dernière sur le parcours des Badges pour la région de Kanto, nous ne pouvons pas laisser n'importe quel dresseur reprendre la fonction.

Les journalistes se mettent à parler à tort et à-travers, suggérant des noms ou en demandant. Peter fait un geste pour les apaiser.

- Les sélections auront lieu la semaine prochaine. En attendant nous assignerons un remplaçant temporaire, l'un des Maîtres Pokémon, puisque nous ne sommes pas en période de championnat de la Ligue et que les Maîtres sont donc disponibles.

La foule se disperse. Mewtwo et moi nous retrouvons bientôt dans la salle de la réception qui suit la cérémonie de remise des médailles et des honneurs. Tous les gens viennent nous parler, nous demander comment on a réussi à trouver les informations, comment on s'est infiltré dans la Team Rocket, comment Mewtwo a pu conserver assez de sang-froid pour ne pas tailler tous les méchants en pièces dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion. Nous répondons vaguement, pour ne pas dévoiler ce qui est arrivé sur l'Île Neuve et mettre toute la culpabilité de la disparition de mes parents sur les épaules de Giovani. Mewtwo en a assez vu comme ça.

Effectivement, lors du procès de Giovanni, il sera déclaré coupable d'avoir détruit le laboratoire de l'Île Neuve et tué tous les scientifiques, y compris mes parents. Coupable d'avoir volé Mewtwo. Coupable de l'avoir fait obéir par des mauvais traitements. Coupable d'être le Boss de la Team Rocket. Coupable du vol de centaines de Pokémon. Coupable de recel de Pokémon volés. Et de plein d'autres choses encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? demandé-je à Mewtwo.  
- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai des pouvoirs immenses, mais je n'ai aucun but dans lequel les utiliser. Je devrais peut-être me cacher quelque part pour ne pas risquer de mal les utiliser.  
- C'est dommage, remarqué-je. Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses avec tes pouvoirs.  
- Quoi donc ? Je n'ai pas de but comme les autres Pokémon légendaires.  
- Je suis pourtant sûre que tu es largement capable de remplacer Giovanni dans l'arène de Jadielle.  
- Comment ça ?

Je lui explique qu'avec ses connaissances du combat, il est parfaitement capable de juger de la qualité de n'importe quel dressage. Avec ses capacités, il peut se battre seul toute la journée sans faiblir, et opposer des pièges et des énigmes à ses adversaires. En résumé, il ferait le parfait Champion d'Arène, capable de juger des dizaines de dresseurs par jour pour voir s'ils sont dignes ou non du Badge de l'Arène. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis parvient à la conclusion qu'en prime, ça lui ferait un bon entraînement quotidien.

- Pourtant, un Pokémon seul ne peut pas être Champion d'Arène ! Il a besoin d'un dresseur !  
- Je pourrais être ton prête-nom, suggéré-je.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Dès qu'il y a besoin de la signature ou de la présence d'un dresseur, je serai là, mais en vrai, c'est toi qui feras tout le travail.  
- Ça m'a l'air d'être un deal intéressant.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait : nous nous inscrivons aux éliminatoires qui vont choisir le nouveau Champion d'Arène de Jadielle. Il y a des combats à mener et aussi des questionnaires à remplir, des tests de capacités pour les dresseurs. C'est très impressionnant. Je suis certaine de passer les tests de connaissance à l'aide des leçons que j'ai reçues de mon père. Pour les combats, avec Mewtwo, ça sera une partie de plaisir. La dernière épreuve sera de trier une dizaine de dresseurs entre ceux qui sont dignes de monter au championnat de la Ligue et ceux qui feraient mieux de continuer à s'entraîner.

Comme prévu les premières épreuves sont des parties de plaisir. Mewtwo balaye ses adversaires avec des techniques très variées que ne renieraient pas son ancêtre Mew. J'ignorais qu'il était capable d'une telle variété d'attaques. J'aurais peut-être dû prêter plus attention à ses combats à l'Arène. Les parties théoriques sont un peu plus ardues car cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas étudié. Je m'en tire néanmoins haut la main, grâce à l'aide télépathique de Mewtwo.

Viennent ensuite les épreuves de classement des dresseurs. Nous commençons par affronter un dresseur qui a exactement le niveau requis. Tous ceux qui sont plus faibles doivent être refoulés et ceux qui sont plus forts peuvent passer. Donc, au lieu de balayer aveuglément cet adversaire, il faut lui tourner autour, apprécier son niveau et ses capacités stratégiques ainsi que la puissance de ses Pokémon. Mewtwo et moi échangeons un regard : il faut ménager les Pokémon de l'adversaire tout en les poussant dans leurs derniers retranchements. Faire preuve d'autant de retenue n'est pas habituel pour le plus puissant Pokémon du monde. Mais il peut utiliser son Bouclier et autres capacités de défense le temps d'analyser le niveau de notre adversaire.

Tout d'abord nous affrontons tous ses Pokémon un par un. Leur niveau est loin en-dessous de celui de Mewtwo alors ils ne posent pas de réelles difficultés. Nous les laissons passer à l'attaque et nous observons les tactiques développées pour tenter d'atteindre Mewtwo. Mais les boucliers sont trop résistants et en quelques attaques, les adversaires sont hors-combat. Puis, je propose à notre adversaire de tester ses capacités en combat à plusieurs Pokémon. Deux contre un, trois contre un, et finalement, six contre un. Il est capable de maîtriser trois Pokémon en même temps tout le temps, il perd ses moyens en cas de difficulté si le combat est à quatre Pokémon, à cinq, il parvient à coordonner une seule attaque et à six, il panique et envoie ses ordres de façon désorganisée, mais toujours raisonnée.

Bien, l'analyse est terminée. Nous avons à présent une idée, lui du niveau de puissance des Pokémon, moi du niveau tactique du dresseur, d'un groupe ayant le niveau pour entrer au championnat de la Ligue Indigo. Nous allons pouvoir trier la dizaine de dresseurs qui va nous affronter.

Devoir se battre devant un jury est très impressionnant et donne le trac. Le premier dresseur que nous affrontons est masqué et il utilise uniquement des Pokémon de type Poison. Ses Pokémon sont très rapides, mais heureusement, pas aussi rapides que Mewtwo. Ce dernier me fait un signe après une vingtaine de minutes de combat acharné : les Pokémon ont le niveau. De mon côté j'admire le sang-froid et le répondant du dresseur. Ce dernier manœuvre très bien deux Pokémon en même temps, il a du mal avec trois et à quatre, il patauge complètement. Pour cinq, il leur demande d'attaquer avec leurs capacités les plus puissantes, simplement. J'arrête le massacre et je lui donne le niveau.

Le dresseur suivant m'oppose un Onix un peu lent mais qui possède Patience, un excellent choix pour un pareil Pokémon. Puis il utilise deux Racaillou qu'il fait à chaque fois exploser lorsqu'il n'a plus aucune autre option. Il parvient à mener un combat double mais pas un triple. Ses Pokémon ne sont pas très puissants mais il est très persévérant. Je conclus qu'il y a anguille sous roche : le dresseur a un bon niveau tactique mais ses Pokémon semblent trop faibles pour son expérience. Je ne peux pas le laisser passer parce que ses Pokémon n'ont pas le bon niveau. Il sourit puis me révèle qu'il est Pierre, Champion d'Arène d'Argenta, et la première marche qui permet aux dresseurs en quête de Badges de monter au Championnat du Plateau Indigo. Ça fait deux dresseurs correctement évalués.

J'affronte d'autres dresseurs dont les niveaux varient du débutant avec un seul Pokémon qu'il s'agit de mettre hors-combat sans le tuer, au Maître d'une autre région du pays qui offre une difficulté presque insurmontable en six contre un, preuve que même Mewtwo a besoin de continuer de s'améliorer et de s'entraîner. Je fais de mon mieux pour tirer un enseignement des affrontements avec les bons dresseurs, et pour donner quelques conseils et encouragements aux dresseurs débutants. Enfin, après une longue après-midi de combats, nous pouvons enfin nous reposer quelques jours le temps d'avoir les résultats des autres participants aux sélections et donc, le classement global. Mewtwo et moi mettons ces jours à profit pour tenter de faire des plans d'avenir dans le cas où nous ne sommes pas reçus à l'Arène de Jadielle. Mewtwo a dans l'idée de se retirer dans la montagne pour méditer et continuer à s'entraîner auprès des Pokémon Légendaires, s'il parvient à les trouver, alors que moi, je pense faire le tour des Arènes de la région et tenter le Championnat de la Ligue Indigo pour me changer les idées avant de reprendre les recherches de mon père. Il faut toujours avoir un plan de secours.

Finalement arrive le jour du sacre du nouveau Champion d'Arène de Jadielle. Je suis très nerveuse mais étrangement Mewtwo est serein. L'annonce des résultats se fait du moins bon au meilleur. Lorsqu'arrive l'annonce de la seconde place et que mon nom n'a toujours pas été cité, je manque de défaillir. Lorsqu'on annonçait mon nom, je tombais dans les pommes. Après qu'on m'ait ramassée, je grimpe sur la scène et je recevais un coffret avec les Badges à distribuer aux dresseurs que je jugerai dignes de les recevoir.

- Et bien, nous voilà les Champions de Jadielle, remarque Mewtwo.  
- Il va falloir réorganiser l'Arène.  
- Tu pensais à quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus pratique pour toi ?

Mewtwo réfléchit.

- La salle d'entraînement, la salle de combat et l'infirmerie sont bien placées mais nos appartements devraient eux aussi se situer au rez-de-chaussée ainsi que les cuisines et la salle à manger. À l'étage, les chambres pour les élèves qui ne manqueront pas de vouloir suivre notre enseignement ainsi que des salles d'étude et la bibliothèque. Encore au-dessus, les locaux administratifs.  
- Hum, ça me paraît une bonne organisation, remarqué-je. Et il faudra refaire la déco. Plus simple, plus fonctionnel, moins chargé. On est une Arène, pas une ambassade.

Il acquiesce. L'Arène se doit d'être, et de donner l'impression d'être, un lieu d'étude et d'entraînement au combat Pokémon, pas un musée ni une salle de réception. Ainsi, lorsque les inspecteur arrivèrent un mois plus tard pour voir où on en était, et bien, il y avait déjà huit élèves permanents. Les gens viennent de toute la région pour voir la nouvelle Championne (moi) mais aussi pour voir et approcher Mewtwo, dont la cote de popularité grimpe rapidement.

Après un an, l'Arène de Jadielle est célèbre dans tout le pays. À la deuxième année, c'est le monde entier qui suit avec passion les leçons que nous donnons par vidéoconférence (Mewtwo est obligé d'utiliser un synthétiseur vocal pour l'enregistrement des vidéos). Lors de cette deuxième année, le Maître Pokémon du Plateau Indigo est venu nous rendre visite pour nous lancer un défi : participer aux Championnats de la Ligue et tenter de remporter le titre de Maître.

Nous avons accepté.

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

On n'insère pas les parties narratives des dialogues entre parenthèses. On arrête la réplique, on narre l'action, on reprend le dialogue. Sauf au théâtre, où l'action est décrite juste avant d'écrire la réplique.

On ne mélange pas la narration au passé et la narration au présent, à moins d'une nécessité absolue (narration de quelque chose qui s'est passé avant le moment « présent » de la fic, puis reprise de la fic).

Exemple : blablabla Chaperon Rouge dans la forêt blabla porte son panier blabla FLASHBACK : la maman a donné du beurre et du vin à Chaperon Rouge pour la grand-mère FIN DU FLASHBACK blabla le loup etc.

Autre grosse erreur : donner des honneurs non mérités aux personnages sous prétexte qu'on veut absolument les leur donner, sans raison. Viperle et Mewtwo ne devraient pas être les seuls félicités pour l'opération de capture de la Team Rocket : les forces de police et les Champions d'Arène et les Membres des Conseils et les Maîtres Pokémon ont aussi participé. Qu'ils reçoivent une décoration particulière lors de la cérémonie qui remercie tous les participants, certes mais qu'ils reçoivent tous les honneurs, c'est impossible et très maladroit.

D'autre part, il est maladroit de raconter des morceaux du dénouement de l'histoire avant ledit dénouement. Ici on révèle déjà l'issue du procès alors qu'il reste deux chapitres ! Ce genre de passages au futur ne doivent servir qu'à titiller le lecteur en glissant une information vague, pas à révéler des pans entiers de l'histoire. Dire « mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines » ou encore « cela ne sera malheureusement pas le cas » donne envie au lecteur de continuer, pour savoir ce qui va arriver ensuite. Dévoiler la fin avant le dernier chapitre, c'est un peu comme si dans le dernier tome de Harry Potter, on donnait le nom des futurs enfants des personnages survivants avant même qu'on sache qu'ils se sont mariés.

Mewtwo se désigne lui-même comme un Pokémon légendaire alors que cette définition est celle de la Game Boy. Il n'a aucune place dans la légende antique, juste dans les légendes urbaines (ou légendes contemporaines) et encore, dans cette fic, aucune rumeur ne court à son sujet. Mewtwo n'est donc pas un Pokémon légendaire. C'est une très grosse erreur.

Un paragraphe contient deux idées complètement différentes : un résumé du reste des combats de sélection, et ce que Viperle et Mewtwo font pendant leurs jours de repos. Ces deux idées doivent être séparées dans la narration : une idée par paragraphe, et c'est tout.

Attention au mélange des temps de narration et, pire encore, de la durée indiquée par les verbes. Les actions courtes demandent des temps indiquant des actions courtes. Le passé simple est le temps indiquant les actions courtes là où l'imparfait est le temps indiquant les actions longues. Le passé composé est le temps « court » là où le plus-que-parfait est le temps « long ». Le présent est le temps « court » là où le « en train de » et autres « verbe-ant » indiquent le temps « long ».

La cérémonie de sacre de Champion d'Arène est bâclée et ne dure que trois phrases alors qu'il y aurait moyen de faire quelques discours (de Viperle, du maître de cérémonie, des autres Champions) et une fête, un interview par les journalistes, et tant d'autres choses ! Il faut penser à comment ça se passe dans la vraie vie quand se déroulent par exemple des championnats sportifs. Pensez aux matchs de foot pour désigner la meilleure équipe d'une division ou aux sélections de joueurs pour une équipe : il y a des retombées médiatiques, au moins à l'échelle locale !


	10. légendes

- Et bien, nous voilà embarqués dans une sacré histoire, remarque Mewtwo.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous avons beau être les Champions je ne sais pas si j'ai les épaules pour monter à la Ligue.  
- Tu t'es assagie avec le temps !

Je secoue la tête.

- Oh, ne crois pas ça. Je suis tout à fait capable d'être aussi retorse que par le passé. Seulement, j'ai plus de responsabilités, voilà tout. Bon, voyons en quoi consiste le règlement du Championnat de la Ligue.

Nous découvrons que l'une des épreuves demande d'utiliser cinq Pokémon différents au combat. Mewtwo analyse les combats des années précédentes afin de sélectionner ceux de mes Pokémon qui monteront à la Ligue à ses côtés mais il revient avec un air sombre.

- Tes Pokémon ne sont pas assez entraînés. Même si nous fermons l'Arène jusqu'au Championnat afin de nous consacrer uniquement à la préparation de la Ligue, nous n'avons que peu de chances de l'emporter.  
- Mince de mince ! Alors, que pouvons-nous faire ? Partir à la recherche de Pokémon sauvages plus puissants et passer les semaines qu'il nous reste à les apprivoiser ?  
- C'est précisément ce que j'avais en tête.

Je souris.

- Et alors, quelle est l'équipe de choc que tu m'as réservée ?  
- C'est une surprise.  
- Allez, dis-moi !  
- Non, je ne te dirai rien tant que nous ne serons pas arrivés sur place. Maintenant va chercher les meilleures Pokéball que tu pourras trouver. Elles doivent être résistantes, mais aussi très confortables.  
- En gros, un mélange entre une Copain'ball, une Luxe'ball et une Hyper'ball ?  
- Oui, ça serait une bonne idée.  
- Mais ce genre de produit n'est pas mis en vente !  
- Rapporte-moi cinq Pokéball de chaque version, et un kit d'électronicien.

Après que j'ai fait les courses, Mewtwo s'enferme dans son bureau pendant trois jours et trois nuits. Il en ressort avec cinq Pokéball qui combinent toutes les propriétés qu'il voulait.

- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu veux capturer avec ça, lui dis-je.  
- Il y en a une qui est pour moi. Je ne peux participer au tournoi que si j'ai une Pokéball et pour me capturer, tu as besoin d'une Pokéball très résistante. Mais j'exige le meilleur confort, également.  
- Ça semble logique. Mais les autres ?  
- Tu verras, c'est une surprise. Prépare-toi pour plusieurs jours de marche.

Sans discuter (j'ai appris à lui faire confiance lorsqu'il fait le mystérieux) je prépare mon sac et je le retrouve devant la porte principale de l'Arène. Nous confions les clés aux meilleurs de nos élèves et nous partons. Notre premier arrêt se fait à la Centrale Électrique, très connue pour attirer les Pokémon de type Électrique.

- Tu veux donc remplacer l'un de mes actuels Pokémon par un Pokémon de type Électrique ?

Il sourit en coin et me fait signe de rentrer dans le grand bâtiment. Tout de suite, l'air grésillant à mes oreilles me fait me sentir mal. Je trébuche sur un Voltorbe et bondis de côté juste à temps pour éviter son Explosion. Les Magnéti tournent. Pas étonnant que les employés du bâtiment soient armés jusqu'aux dents de Pokémon Sol et n'interviennent sur place qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Les environs sont très dangereux. Du moindre coin de couloir peut surgir un Elektek, ou pire.

- Fais attention à toi, et sors Newton, me conseille Mewtwo.  
- J'allais le faire, me défends-je.

Je m'assois sur la tête du Florizarre et me laisse emporter à la suite du Pokémon Psy. Ce dernier avance prudemment, ne dressant son bouclier qu'en cas de nécessité et ne gaspillant pas son énergie. Le lien psychique que nous avons tissé avec les années me permet de savoir à peu près à quoi il pense – pas ses pensées les plus secrètes mais du moins celles qui sont les plus intenses. Il cherche quelque chose, ou plutôt, un Pokémon. Un Pokémon très puissant qui vient occasionnellement à la Centrale, lors des pics de production d'énergie.

- Mewtwo, est-tu bien sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Je ne suis pas rassurée du tout. Il tourne la tête de droite et de gauche puis se dirige vers la salle des machines. Là, sans mot dire, il tire des leviers. Des aiguilles s'agitent et une alarme se met à sonner. Un écran affiche « surcharge du réseau ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? m'exclamé-je.  
- Je viens de surcharger le réseau en production électrique. Ça va le faire venir. Je rétablirai le niveau de production normal dès que nous l'aurons attrapé.  
- Et si tu n'y arrives pas ?

Il me jette un regard noir et bondit dans les couloirs, sa longue queue se tortillant derrière lui. Je me précipite à sa suite jusqu'à la sortie de secours qui vient de s'ouvrir à toute volée, laissant voir une silhouette imposante. Il dirigeait vers la silhouette imposante (je ne vois pas de quel Pokémon il s'agit à cause du contre-jour) des décharges électriques, et la silhouette imposante lui en renvoyait aussi. Après quelques minutes de ce manège, il me fait signe de m'approcher. Je me retrouve nez-à-bec avec...

- Bon sang, Électhor !  
- En personne, répond Mewtwo. Si tu veux bien te donner la peine de lancer une des Pokéballs que j'ai conçues...

Je reste abasourdie quelques instants puis fouille ma poche à la recherche de la Pokéball en question. Un geste souple du poignet, et Électhor est attrapé.

- Et bien dis donc, tu parles d'une surprise !  
- C'est loin d'être la dernière. Nous allons à présent partir pour les Îles Écumes, faire un peu de spéléologie.

Nous avons parcouru les grottes des Îles Écumes en tous sens durant plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas trop ce que Mewtwo cherche. Électhor est très impulsif mais assez sympathique une fois qu'on s'y habitue. Il essaye de donner des coups de bec à tout ce qu'il rencontre et plonge au sein de tous les nuages orageux qu'il peut ressentir à trente kilomètres à la ronde. Par contre il n'est pas très obéissant et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je n'arrive pas encore à le contrôler en combat mais Mewtwo dit que ça va venir.

J'étais en train de préparer le repas de midi, assise sur une pierre humide, Électhor à trois mètres qui tente de me provoquer en me tournant le dos et en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il fait mine de s'enfuir, je le rappelai, il faisait mine de ne pas écouter. Mais moi je sais bien qu'il me teste et essayait de voir si j'ai vraiment les épaules et la poigne pour être sa dresseuse. Soudain la température s'est mise à baisser. Sur le coup je m'imagine que c'est le vent qui a tourné mais Électhor ne réagit pas comme lorsqu'une tempête se lève. Il a un regard un peu plus sournois, pas les yeux désespérés qu'il avait d'habitude lorsqu'il ressent le besoin primal de se précipiter au cœur de l'orage. Mewtwo apparaît soudain, sortant d'une galerie qu'il était parti explorer.

- Tiens-bien Électhor je ne serai pas capable d'affronter les deux en même temps.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parle mais j'obéis. La température baisse encore et un vent froid s'engouffre par les galeries opposées à celles que Mewtwo avait explorées. Électhor s'agite et bat des ailes. Je bondis à ses côtés et pose une main sur son poitrail, lui ordonnant d'une voix claire et sèche de se tenir tranquille. Il arrête son manège et me regarde d'un air méchant. Il prépare une décharge électrique mais je le remarque à temps et lui ordonne de se calmer une bonne fois pour toute, brandissant sa Pokéball, le menaçant silencieusement de l'y enfermer si jamais il n'est pas sage. Il pousse un genre de piaillement électrique, vexé, et s'installe comme pour dormir, les plumes ébouriffées, mais en regardant sournoisement par ses paupières entr'ouvertes. Alors moi non plus je ne le quitte pas du coin de l'œil.

- Il arrive ! me prévient Mewtwo.

J'ai juste le temps de m'enrouler dans une couverture de survie. Un genre de blizzard prend la galerie principale en enfilade et Électhor se redresse sur ses pattes, battant des ailes, et criant sa fureur de se retrouver dans ce vent glacé. Il tente encore une fois de s'enfuir. Je saisis une touffe de plumes sous son aile droite. Il me lance un Éclair mais je n'ai pas lâché prise, pour bien lui montrer ma détermination. Puis je jette une écharpe autour de son cou et il se calme. Il s'est serré contre moi en grelottant de froid. J'ai compris à ce moment-là pourquoi il était agité et je lui propose de rentrer dans sa Pokéball pour avoir plus chaud mais il secoue la tête. Il plisse les yeux et affronte le Blizzard, bec en avant, de l'électricité parcourant tout son corps aux ailes frémissantes.

Un énorme oiseau bleu à longue queue, Artikodin, apparaît dans la galerie. Il pousse un cri effroyable en nous voyant, Amalthea, Mewtwo, Électhor et moi, et se précipite en avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demandé-je.  
- Nous sommes dans son nid, répond Mewtwo.  
- Merci de prévenir !  
- Ordonne à Amalthea et Électhor d'attaquer et lance la Pokéball au lieu de faire des histoires !

J'ordonne sèchement à Électhor d'utiliser ses plus puissantes attaques Électrik et à Amalthea, ses plus puissantes attaques Feu. La Galopa n'hésite pas mais Électhor me regarde en coin quelques instants avant d'obéir. Artikodin se retrouve au sol, assommé, et tente déjà de se relever. Je lance ma Pokéball. Et hop, Artikodin est capturé ! Je le fais ressortir aussitôt. Il est un peu désorienté mais il admet sa défaite. Je lui flatte le cou et lui souhaite la bienvenue dans l'équipe.

- À présent, direction la Route Victoire ! annonce Mewtwo.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons capturé Sulfura dans les cavernes de la Route Victoire. Elle n'est pas aussi indocile qu'Électhor mais pas aussi loyale et soumise qu'Artikodin. Elle est très méfiante et même si elle obéit en combat, elle ne se laissait pas approcher au début.

- Maintenant, la quête la plus dure s'annonce, me dit Mewtwo.

Il vole à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psy et je suis sur le dos d'Artikodin.

- Et quel Pokémon Légendaire pouvons-nous bien chercher, à présent ? Nous avons les Trois Oiseaux, et ils sont très puissants. Rentrons à l'Arène pour les apprivoiser et les dresser en vue des jeux de la Ligue.  
- Il te faut un cinquième Pokémon, me rappelle Mewtwo.  
- Oui, mais lequel ? Quel Pokémon sera assez puissant à tes yeux pour intégrer mon équipe ?

Il ne répond pas et fronce les sourcils.

- Cette fois-ci ça sera une affaire personnelle entre lui et moi. Ne t'en mêle pas.

Nous atterrissons dans une forêt que je ne connais pas. Nous sommes très loin de Kanto, sur une île qui n'est sur aucune carte.

- Attends-moi là.

Au bout de trois jours à être toute seule avec des Pokémon qui ne peuvent pas me parler, je commence à m'ennuyer ferme. Heureusement qu'un chat rose aux yeux bleus est venu jouer avec moi. Il peut créer des bulles gélatineuses roses, une attaque que je ne connais pas. Nous nous amusons à sauter dessus le plus haut possible, ou à sauter de bulle en bulle sur des parcours bizarroïdes au milieu des arbres. C'est très amusant. Il me rappelle un peu Mewtwo, en plus gamin, en moins sérieux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Mewtwo, le voilà qui sort de dessous les arbres, l'air furax, et bredouille.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Je voulais débusquer Mew, mon original, et vérifier que les scientifiques ont bien fait leur travail et m'ont effectivement rendu plus fort que lui. Mais impossible de le retrouver. Son esprit n'est pas assez concentré, il est trop inattentif, comme un enfant, et je n'arrive pas à le localiser à l'aide de mes pouvoirs psychiques. Nous allons devoir trouver un remplaçant de dernière minute pour notre équipe.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

- Yannick peut-être, ou bien Newton ? Avec des vitamines et un bon entraînement...

Le chat rose saute alors sur mon épaule.

- Au fait, Mewtwo, j'ai oublié de te dire : je me suis fait un nouvel ami durant ton absence !

Le Pokémon le plus puissant du monde ouvre de grands yeux ronds de surprise et en est resté bouche bée.

- Tu l'as capturé, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu l'as capturé !  
- Oui, ce matin. Je suis désolée, j'ai utilisé la dernière de tes Pokéball spéciales, parce que je n'en avais pas d'autre. J'ai agit stupidement sans doute mais il est tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu résister. Chaton, dis bonjour à Mewtwo !  
- Mew, répond chaton.

Et pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, Chaton se met à léviter. Il tourne autour de Mewtwo, répétant « Mew ! » plusieurs fois d'un air absorbé. Il examine le Pokémon le plus puissant du monde sous toutes ses coutures, prend l'air de réfléchir profondément quelques instants, puis effectue un double looping. Il a frappé dans ses mains, dit « Mew mew ! » d'un air réjoui et se lovait sur l'épaule de Mewtwo.

- Euh, que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je d'un air surpris.  
- Tu as capturé Mew et ce dernier est ravi de m'avoir rencontré. Il est d'ailleurs d'accord pour participer aux Championnats de la Ligue à condition que tu ne lui donnes pas d'ordres sur le terrain.  
- Euh, c'est d'accord.  
- Mew mew ! répond Mew joyeusement.

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

De toute évidence, la capture des Oiseaux Légendaires et de Mew est insérée dans la fic uniquement pour montrer à quel point Viperle est géniale, ou par pur orgueil de la part de l'auteur. Alors, rappelons-le encore une fois, une fic n'est pas là pour exprimer les fantasmes de l'auteur. Exprimer les fantasmes, c'est le rôle d'un journal intime. La fanfic est là pour raconter une histoire qui soit captivante pour le lecteur. Elle demande un minimum de construction et de modestie de la part de la personne qui manie le clavier.

D'autre part, les Oiseaux Légendaires et Mew se laissent très rapidement apprivoiser, par rapport à l'expérience en dressage de Viperle. Ou tout simplement, par rapport à leur statut de Pokémon Légendaire. D'autre part, d'où sort Amalthea dans la caverne d'Artikodin ? Il faut mentionner tous les personnages en présence d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'ouverture d'une scène, pas les sortir d'un chapeau au beau milieu de l'action. L'épisode avec Sulfura est bâclé. Il y avait moyen de faire quelque chose de très intense, sachant que dans le canon, Sulfura est liée à la flamme de la Ligue Indigo (version anime). Expédier sa capture en quelques lignes est frustrant pour le lectorat. D'ailleurs, chacun de ces Pokémon Légendaires aurait pu faire l'objet d'une quête complète (mini-fic de quelques chapitres ou au moins, un chapitre complet).

Répétons-le, une fic ce n'est pas du discours oral. Le narrateur de la fic – surtout s'il s'agit d'une narration à la troisième personne, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans cet exemple – ne doit jamais « parler » de l'histoire ou utiliser des expressions familières ou orales telles que « d'ailleurs ». On préfèrera « d'autre part » ou un point de vue interne au personnage qui est tiré du cours de ses pensées par l'apparition de ce à quoi le personnage était en train de penser. Par exemple, « Alors que Viperle est en train de rêvasser, Mewtwo, qui occupait alors ses pensées, fait son apparition. »

Pas d'autre grosse erreur à part les temps de narration (mélange de passé et de présent). Je le dis et le re-dis, ON NE MÉLANGE PAS LES TEMPS DE NARRATION. Scrogneugneu .


	11. épilogue

À l'aide des Oiseaux Légendaires, de Mew et de Mewtwo, Viperle emporta haut la main les Championnats de la Ligue Indigo. Elle fut aussitôt proclamée Maître Pokémon, titre qu'elle conserva jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Mew fut relâché à la fin du Tournoi de la Ligue Indigo mais il resta fortement attaché à Mewtwo et Viperle pendant de nombreuses années.

Les anciens Pokémon de Viperle finirent par devenir aussi forts que Mewtwo et les Oiseaux Légendaires et ils entrèrent eux aussi dans la légende.

L'Arène de Jadielle fut reprise par un adolescent né à Bourg Palette et qui avait commencé son voyage initiatique l'année où Viperle avait repris l'Arène. Il affronta tous les élèves de Viperle et Mewtwo, puis finit second aux éliminatoires de la Ligue Indigo l'année où Viperle et Mewtwo furent sacrés Maîtres.

Lorsque Viperle fêta son dix-huitième anniversaire, Mewtwo faillit la demander en mariage. Elle fit sa déclaration la première et ils s'épousèrent au printemps suivant.

Giovanni passa le reste de sa vie en prison. Il tenta de s'évader quarante-sept fois, réussit à échapper à la police pendant deux ans la quarante-huitième fois mais fut trahi par deux de ses anciens sbires, Jessie et James, alors en liberté conditionnelle. Jessie et James ont obtenu ainsi la grâce totale du juge et Giovanni, dégoûté, décida de bouder toutes les autres occasions de s'évader.

Mewtwo et Viperle n'eurent pas d'enfants mais ils enseignèrent à tellement d'élèves de tous les âges, humains et Pokémon, que ce fut tout pareil.

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire**

* * *

La fin de l'histoire se situe plusieurs chapitres trop tôt. Ici, nous arrêtons l'histoire à la capture de Mew. Or, une histoire qui se termine par la capture de Mew, ne peut être que l'histoire d'un dresseur qui cherche à tout prix à capturer Mew. Ici au contraire, l'histoire est censée être centrée sur la relation entre Viperle et Mewtwo. Le récit doit donc forcément s'arrêter sur un événement très important pour eux : déclaration d'amour, demande en mariage, mariage, première fois au lit, voire éventuellement, premier enfant, divorce, mort. Le scénario de base de cette fic peut facilement continuer sur plusieurs tomes, car de nombreuses aventures peuvent arriver au Pokémon le plus puissant du monde et à sa dresseuse/amoureuse. Tel qu'elle se termine, cette fiction donne vraiment l'impression d'avoir été rédigée uniquement pour assouvir le fantasme de l'auteur : utiliser Mewtwo afin de devenir Maître du Monde (ou Maître Pokémon, c'est pareil...).

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet exemple-à-ne-pas-suivre, reprenant la première fic que j'ai écrite de toute ma vie et dont la version originale s'est perdue dans les abîmes du vieux Windows 95 de mes parents. La version originale (ça vient juste de me revenir) comprenait également les combats de la Ligue : Viperle possédait un Grolem (je crois) et certains de ses combats étaient directement copiés de combats de la série animé, première saison. Mais réécrire le canon en rajoutant simplement son personnage dedans, ce n'est pas assez pour faire une fanfiction.


End file.
